Living my own life
by AyasumiMamera
Summary: Kon'nichiwa, minna-san. This is a story about a wealthy, lady-like girl, who decided to run away from her, what others think, perfect life. How will she end up? Will she return to her old life. Or is she going to say farewell to her wealty self for good and start a new life as a normal fourteen-year-old girl. Please read & review! I don't own Inazuma Eleven. Enjoy! xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**~ Living my own life ~**

**Chapter One: The Runaway**

? 's P.O.V.

''That's it, I'm outta here!'' I said, before I walked outside.

''Ojou-sama! Tsutto matte kudasai!'' The maid shouted behind me.

I ignored her and kept on walking. Away from this mansion, away from this area, away from my thoughts. The gravel crackled underneath my feet. _Keep on walking, don't look back._

''Ojou-sama!'' I heard desperate for another time.

_I'm sorry, Mai-san…_ I passed the giant fountain on the terrain in front of our house. The flowing water reminded me of my childhood, where I spended so much time around it. Tears burned in my eyes, but I had to be strong. I was a lady, after all. A girl with manners. A girl who always wore elegant dresses with fitting haircuts and nicely applied make-up. I was flawless, for as long as I could remember. I always kept my mouth shut and nodded with a smile. But ever since the death of mother, father wasn't the same anymore. He was stricter then ever. I had to be flawless in EVERYTHING. And I was, that's not the point. _It's just that, I'm not happy anymore._ But after a while, father started to abuse me. The smallest mistake didn't go unnoticed. I still feel the striped of father's belt on my back. My shoulders and back were covered in bruises. Father made sure he stayed out of my face and arms, because I had to keep a pretty appearance. I got passed the gates and bit my lower lip. _Don't cry. It's not lady-like._ I never ever had the guts to stand up against my father this much. I never intended to run away. I never had a reason to. I was a spoiled kid, had everything that I ever wished for. We were rich, happy, wealthy. _Mother…_ I lifted the skirt part of my beautiful, soft blue, short-sleeved dress up and started to run. My white heels clacked on the stones, that lay on the ground. I turned to the right and ran off the stony path that went strictly through the woods. At the end, I reached it. The town where my mother felt in love with. The town where all her dreams came true. Inazuma Town. The source of her happiness… I kept on running, while I couldn't stop the tears now. I didn't know where I headed. At a certain point, I reached a riverbank. I rarely came outside. Father wouldn't let me, because he was very overprotective. And ever since mother died, it only became worse. All my piano concerts, form which I was famous of, would be held inside our mansion. Even strolls through the mansion's garden were forbidden.

''Father, why do you want to make me unhappy?'' I asked in the void.

I looked at my dress. I had to wear formal clothing everyday. A lot of misters and misses from all over the world came over in our house each day. Making business deals with my father and to hear me play the piano. _I don't wanna live like that anymore. I want to live my own live!_ I bet I looked pathetic in this formal wear, in a small city like this. It was evening, eleven o' clock I guessed. The night sky was dark with twinkling stars. I saw down on the ground and pulled my knees up, while I looked at the shiny wonders, so far away. Then, I saw it. Dark clouds appeared and before I could stand up and seek for shelter, the cloudburst was already a fact. Thick raindrops, combined with lightning bolts and loud rumbles, changed the appearance of the just now peaceful sky. I was soaked till my bones and felt miserable. Tears kept pouring out of my eyes and the only thing I could do was sob and hug my knees. After a while, when the rain stopped and it became chilly, I walked towards the bridge and sat down underneath it. I don't know how long I've set there, but I must have fallen asleep, because the next day…

**-The next day-**

''Oi, daijoubu?'' I heard a worried voice.

Someone shook my shoulders. I slowly opened my eyes, only to widen them and to back away.

''Hey, don't you know it's rude to invade in somebody's private space?'' I asked at the person in front of me.

A pair of dark brown eyes looked confused at me.

''Wari wari.'' He said with a sheepish smile.

''Could you be so polite to give me your name, young man?'' I asked.

''Wow, you sure a polite for somebody the same age as me,'' The boy replied with a grin. ''I'm Endou Mamoru.''

I observed the boy. He had brown hair, decorated with a orange hair band. He reached out his hand to me. I looked at it. It was covered in mud and bruises. I looked at my own soft blue, formal gloves. I thought it wouldn't matter, since I was all dirty myself. I shook his hand.

''It's an honor to meet you, Endou-san.'' I said polite.

The boy, now named as Endou, grinned again.

''Oi, how does it come that you're so dirty. Don't tell me you've spend the night here?'' He asked.

I looked to the ground.

''Unfortunately, I did.'' I replied.

Endou looked compassionate at me.

''Did you ran away from home?'' He asked.

I nodded and tears welled up in my eyes again. I suppressed them. _Crying in front of a young man isn't polite._

''Come on, I'll take you to my home.'' Endou said, while he pulled me up.

My eyes widened.

''N-No, that's really not necessary.'' I replied.

''Oh, come on. I bet you want to take a shower.'' Endou said.

To be honest, I did. I felt like a drowned cat and I bet I also looked and smelled like one.

''I-Is it sure for me to come?'' I asked again.

Endou nodded and gave me a happy grin.

''Yeah, let's go!'' He said, before he grabbed my hand and dragged me along.

''Ts-Tsutto matte.'' I replied overwhelmed, while I tried to grab the skirt part of my dress.

''Dosta?'' Endou asked.

''I-I can't run that fast.'' I explained.

Endou examined me.

''Ah, you're wearing heels.'' He said.

I nodded.

''And a formal dress.'' Endou added.

I nodded again.

''It looks funny.'' Endou said.

I puffed up my cheeks.

''Should I be offended?'' I asked.

Endou laughed.

''No, certainly not. It suits you. Too bad they're so dirty now.'' He replied.

I smiled.

''Thanks.'' I replied.

''My mother can wash the dress for you.'' Endou said.

''N-No, she really doesn't have to. I'm already being a big bother now.'' I replied.

Endou smiled.

''You really aren't. Girls like you should be helped. Demo, I don't know how to handle girls that well. Maybe I should call my girlfriend.'' He said.

I smiled.

''You have a girlfriend?'' I asked.

Endou nodded happily.

''Uhu. She's called Elle. I bet you'll like her. Demo, she's not that girlish. Maybe it doesn't help much if I call her.'' He realized.

''Won't she be jealous after she hears that you took a girl like me to your home?'' I asked, to know for sure.

Endou laughed.

''I don't think so. Besides, she trust me, just like I trust her.'' He replied.

I smiled.

''Relationships must be wonderful.'' I said.

''Have you ever had a boyfriend before?'' Endou asked me, while we kept walking.

I shook my head.

''No, never.'' I replied a bit sad.

''That's too bad. Spending time with the person you love is the second thing I love most in the world to do.'' Endou said.

''Second?'' I asked. ''What's the first.''

Endou grinned bright.

''Soccer of course!'' He said.

''Soccer?'' I slowly repeated.

''You don't know soccer?'' Endou asked surprised.

I shook my head.

''Sorry, never heard of it. What's it like?'' I asked.

''It's amazing. You're standing with all your friends on a field and try to bring a ball up and kick it in a goal'' He said.

''Sounds fun.'' I said.

''You should see it with your own eyes. After you're fully rested, I'll take you to my soccer practice. It's lots of fun!'' Endou said, while his eyes lightened up.

I smiled happily. For the first time, I felt like I've made a friend.

''We're here.'' Endou said, when he stopped in front of a house, that was on the corner of a street.

''It's such a sweet house.'' I said, while I admired the outside.

''Come on, let's meet up with my mom.'' Endou said, while he dragged me inside.

''Sorry for the intrusion.'' I said, before I entered the house.

''Endou, is that you?'' I heard a female voice.

''Oka-san.'' Endou replied with a smile, while he walked towards the kitchen.

I didn't dare to move, so I stood still on my spot in the corridor. Endou turned around.

''Eh? Why aren't you coming?'' He asked.

I blushed.

''I-I'm fine.'' I replied.

Endou laughed.

''Come on, silly.'' He said, while he grabbed my hand and dragged me inside the kitchen.

In front of me stood a friendly woman with an apron on.

''Ah, you've brought a guest.'' The woman said, who appearantly was Endou's mother.

Then, she discovered my dirty clothes.

''My oh my,'' She said shocked, while he placed a hand in front of her mouth. ''What happened to you?''

I explained the story.

''I see.'' Endou's mother replied.

I bowed deep.

''Sorry to bother you with my presence.'' I said.

''Sweet kid, don't apologize. I'm happy you're here.'' Endou's mother replied. ''Do you want to take a shower?''

I gulped.

''I-Is that really okay?'' I asked.

She nodded.

''Let me show you the bathroom.'' She said, while she took me upstairs.

Endou stayed downstairs and gave me a reassuring smile. When I was upstairs, Endou's mother guided me to the bathroom, laid a towel and a bathrobe ready and said that she would look if she could find some clothes for me. I thanked her with a deep bow and waited for her to leave the bathroom. After I got undressed, I stepped into the cabin and let the hot water fall onto my head. The water stung slightly on my back, where the stripes were revealed now. I knew I deserved punishment. Before mother died, I was father's precious treasure. He treated me with respect and like a lady. _How could it go so far? _After showering, I careful dried myself off and putted on the bathrobe. I wrapped the towel around my hair and took the dirty pile off the ground, which were on my body before, except for my underwear. Endou's mother had walked upstairs, since she noticed that the shower had gone off. She knocked on the door.

''Are you finished?'' She asked.

''Hai, I'm done, miss Endou-san.'' I replied.

''Please, call me Atsuko.'' Endou's mother said with a smile, while she opened the door.

I smiled back and bowed.

''Nice to meet you, Atsuko-san.'' I said.

Endou's mother smiled.

''I think all my clothes are too big for you, so I've fetched a sweatpants and a white, short sleeved T-shirt from Mamoru.'' She said.

I blushed while I looked at the clothes. _Boy clothes…_ Me, as a lady, have never worn boy clothes before. But I had to be grateful. _I'm not in my mansion anymore._ Besides, being arrogant totally didn't fit in my shy and timid personality.

''Arigato gozaimasu.'' I said, before I bowed deeply again.

''Sweetie, you should stop bowing. I'm not the president.'' Endou's mother said laughing.

I blushed.

''I-It's in my nature.'' I replied.

''I already thought so, by the look of your clothes. You seem to come from a wealthy family.'' Endou's mother said.

I nodded.

''A-Ah.'' I replied, a bit gloomy.

''Where do you live?'' Endou's mother asked.

''The big castle, just past by the big forest at the outskirts of town.'' I replied.

Endou's eyes widened.

''You live in that big mansion?'' She asked impressed.

I nodded.

''H-Hai.'' I replied.

''They say a famous pianist lives there and a wealthy business man. Are those your parents?'' Endou's mother asked.

''The business man is my father. The pianist is me. My mother died three years ago.'' I replied.

''You're the famous pianist? That's pretty impressive. I'm sorry about your mother. How old were you when she died?'' Endou's mother asked.

''I was eleven years old.'' I replied.

''That means your fourteen now, just like my Mamoru.'' Endou's mother stated.

I smiled.

''I guess so.'' I replied.

''What a coincidence.'' Endou's mother said.

Then, she noticed I was still in my bathrobe. She smiled.

''You can get changed now. Did you had breakfast?'' Endou's mother asked.

''I-I didn't.'' I replied shy back.

''Then I make you some. Don't worry about it.'' Endou's mother said.

I smiled and bowed deep.

''Arigato gozaimasu.'' I said.

''Again, no such formalities. It makes me feel like an obaa-chan.'' Endou's mother said giggly.

I couldn't help but to giggle too.

''Well, I see you in a few minutes downstairs.'' Endou's mother said.

Before she walked away, she gave a nod to the large sink.

''In one of the drawers, there is an unused hairbrush. You can use anything you want, though. Please, feel home here.'' She said with a smile.

Then, she took my dirty clothing pile and walked off. I smiled and gave a small bow towards the direction she left in. After that, I dressed myself in my underwear again and wore Endou's clothes over it. I felt so … unfeminine. But I couldn't help but giggle when I looked in the mirror. After putting on the clothes, I brushed my hair and removed the running mascara off my face. I smiled at my reflection and left the bathroom. I saw a pair of pink, fluffy slippers in front of the bathroom door. I slipped into them and carefully walked downstairs. Endou sat at the dining table and his mother stood behind the stove.

''Wow, what a difference.'' Endou said, when he saw me.

''I know, I look awful.'' I replied.

''No, you look so pure.'' Endou said with a smile.

''Huh?'' I asked.

Endou's mother smiled.

''I agree with Mamoru. Without the make-up, pretty done hair and formal wear, you look like an innocent, fourteen-year-old girl.'' She said.

I blushed.

''I-Is that a compliment?'' I asked.

Endou chuckled.

''Yes it is.'' He said.

I made a small bow towards him.

''Come on, sit down.'' Endou said, while he patted on the chair next to him.

With an unsure feeling, I took place next to him.

''Are you hungry?'' Endou asked me.

I nodded.

''Quite a bit.'' I replied.

''I hope you like pancakes.'' Endou's mother said.

My eyes lit up.

''I love pancakes!'' I said.

Endou's mother putted a big plate in front of me and Endou.

''Attack.'' She said with a playful smile, which made me blush.

Endou immediately took a pancake of the pile and started eating. Carefully, I took one pancake of with my knife and fork and placed it carefully on my plate. Then, I cut small pieces off it everytime.

''Wow, you even eat formal.'' Endou said, when he saw my eating style.

I blushed.

''I-I can't help it.'' I replied.

''Oka-san already told me where you come from. So, you're a pianist?'' Endou asked me.

I nodded.

''Do you come from a wealthy family?'' Endou asked.

I nodded again.

''That explains for lady-like behavior.'' Endou said.

I blushed.

''N-Nane?'' I asked.

''Oh, I don't mean it rude! I mean your sitting posture, the way you look, the way you talk and act. That kind of things.'' Endou replied quickly.

I smiled.

''I was trained to be a lady ever since I was born.'' I explained.

''That's impressive.'' Endou replied.

I smiled.

''And you? You are a soccer player?'' I asked.

Endou nodded.

''Even though I was against it in the first place.'' Endou's mother replied.

I looked confused and Endou explained me the whole story about how he discovered soccer.

''So it was thanks to your grandfather that you've made it so far.'' I said impressed.

Endou nodded.

''Too bad he's dead.'' He replied.

''My sincere apologies.'' I said.

''Don't worry about it.'' Endou replied.

He sighed content.

''I'm so happy I play soccer. Thanks to that, I've met so many amazing people.'' He said.

I smiled.

''That must be great. To have friends.'' I replied.

Endou looked surprised.

''Eh? You don't have friends?'' He asked.

I shook my head.

''I've always been alone in that mansion. The only people I saw were grown-ups who wanted to listen to my piano plays. For three years, I've been kept away from society.'' I said.

Endou's mouth fell open.

''That's horrible.'' He said.

I glanced in front of me.

''I don't know any better.'' I replied.

Endou's mother looked compassionate.

''Do you know why?'' She asked.

''My father won't let me go outside. He's very overprotective. Always been. But it only became worse ever since my mother died.'' I said.

''I heard from Mamoru. I'm so sorry.'' Endou's mother said.

''It's okay.'' I replied.

''From now on, you have at least one friend.'' Endou said, while he gave me a pat on my back.

I winced.

''What's wrong?'' Endou's mother asked.

''N-Nothing!'' I replied quickly, cursing myself for showing such an emotion.

Endou looked suspicious.

''Don't tell me…'' He started.

His mother understood where he was aiming for.

''Sweetie, show us your back.'' She said, a bit strict.

I panicked.

''N-No.'' I quickly said.

I stood up from the table, but Endou grabbed my arm.

''We're not going to harm you. We just want to look at your back.'' He said.

''Let me go.'' I said panicking.

Endou held a firm grip on me, while Endou's mother walked towards me and lifted up the back of my shirt. Her eyes widened.

''No…'' She said shocked.

Endou glared at it too and his eyes widened too.

''You've been hit?'' He asked shocked.

''I-I…'' I stammered.

''I feel so sorry for you.'' Endou's mother said, completely awestruck.

''That's why I ran away.'' I said soft. ''I don't want to be hit anymore. I don't want to be forced to live a lady-like life. I want to life my own live.'' I said.

''Can I take a picture from it?'' Endou's mother asked serious.

My eyes widened.

''Why?'' I asked.

''For the police.'' She replied.

''No! Then, they're going to arrest my dad! I don't want that!'' I panicked.

''Sweetie, girls like you can't be hit. Your father knows that too.'' She said.

''P-Please don't do it.'' I begged.

Endou's mother sighed.

''All right. But your definitely not going back to that mansion again. You're staying here.'' She said.

I looked shocked.

''I-I can stay?'' I asked.

Endou's mother nodded and winked at me.

''Of course you can.'' She said.

Endou smiled too.

''I'm so glad.'' He said.

I smiled.

''Well, shall I take you to the soccer field now?'' Endou asked me.

''N-Now? When I look like this?'' I replied.

Endou laughed.

''We're not having a fashion contest there. Everybody's covered in dirt and sweat. You would be the most decent looking one there.'' He said.

I laughed too.

''Okay, let's go, Endou-san.'' I said.

Endou shook his hand.

''Call me Mamoru.'' He said.

I blushed.

''Okay, Mamoru-san.'' I replied.

''Now that we're talking about names, you never told us your own.'' Endou's mother said.

I smiled.

''It's Misumi. Misumi Naomi.''

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Living my own life ~**

**Chapter Two: A dramatic turn of events**

Misumi's P.O.V.

After receiving a pair of trainers from Endou, in which I felt pretty embarrassed, we were ready to go.

''You look like sporty girl with everything you wear.'' Endou said grinning.

I walked towards a mirror and looked at myself once again. My knee-length, straight, light brown hair hung loose over my shoulders and a pair of chocolate brown eyes looked back at me. I blushed and puffed up my cheeks.

''This is so not in my character.'' I said, while I examined my outfit.

Then, we both started laughing.

''I can't wait for you to meet my friends.'' Endou said excited.

''Are they nice?'' I asked.

Endou nodded.

''They're amazing. And I bet they're going to love you.'' He said.

I blushed heavily.

''L-Let's go.'' I said.

We said Endou's mother goodbye and left the house again. Endou took his soccer ball with him.

''What's that?'' I asked.

Endou looked shocked.

''You've never seen a soccer ball before? Man, what did you do in your childhood?'' He asked himself.

I looked hurt. Sweet, but also strict flashbacks came up in my head.

''I-I'm sorry,'' Endou quickly said. ''That was horrible of me.''

''It's okay. Let's just … go.'' I said.

Endou nodded and grabbed my hand. I blushed.

''Endou, why are you so … caring?'' I asked.

''I don't know,'' Endou replied. ''I guess I see you as my little sister.''

''Little sister,'' I replied, while I puffed up my cheeks once again. ''We're the same age!''

''It's just figuratively.'' Endou said chuckling.

I smiled. I've always been an only child. Having a brother and a friend at once sounded really nice.

''Mamoru-san, I'm feeling kinda anxious.'' I confessed.

''Why?'' Endou asked, while he stopped walking.

''Because … what if they don't like me? I'm a misfit. I've never been seen as a normal teenager before. I've learned to act like an adult. What if they think I'm weird?'' I asked worried.

Endou smiled.

''They won't. I'm sure they'll like you.'' He replied.

I sighed, but let myself convince by Endou. We continued walking.

''So, if you're playing soccer, what do you have to do for the team?'' I asked.

''Me? Well, I'm the goalkeeper.'' Endou replied.

''The goalkeeper?'' I asked.

Endou nodded.

''I'm the one who keeps the goal clean by blocking the balls of the opponent.'' He said.

''Then you must be very important!'' I said impressed.

Endou laughed sheepishly.

''Thanks, but I think that everybody is important on the team. Everybody fulfills a role and works together as a team. That's what gives a team strength.'' He said.

My eyes twinkled.

''That sounds so cool.'' I said.

Endou smiled.

''You're about to see it with your own eyes.'' He said.

''I can't wait.'' I replied.

Then, we reached a school. In front of the school was a soccer field.

''Here it is.'' Endou said.

''Raimon Junior High.'' I red on a sign.

Endou nodded.

''This is my Junior High School.'' He said proud.

''I've been home-schooled my entire life.'' I said.

Endou's eyes widened.

''You really never had any friend, did you?'' He asked.

I shook my head and felt new tears burning.

''Hey, don't cry.'' Endou said compassionate, while he gave me a quick hug.

I smiled.

''Gomenasai, Mamoru-san. The only thing I've been is a bother.'' I said.

Endou shook his head.

''You've had a hard life and now, you're finally experiencing something fun. I understand how you feel.'' He said.

I smiled.

''Arigato, Mamoru-san. You really act as a big brother.'' I said.

Endou grinned his sheepishly smile.

''Endou!'' ''Captain!'' We suddenly heard.

''That are the team members. We better hurry.'' Endou said, before he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the field.

''Endou, there you are!'' A boy with green hair in a high ponytail said.

''You're always late.'' A boy with platinum blond hair said grinning.

Endou grinned.

''Wari wari.'' He replied.

''Who is that?'' A pale guy with red hair asked, while he looked at me.

I blushed heavily and looked to the side.

''This, my friends, is Misumi Naomi.'' Endou said.

I saw some eyes widen.

''No way, THE Misumi Naomi? The famous pianist?'' A boy with a plaster on his nose asked.

I blushed.

''Yeah, she is. Today, she's here with me. I wanted you guys to meet her, so please be nice.'' Endou said.

Then, Endou turned towards me.

''Naomi-chan, this is my team, Inazuma Japan.'' He said with a proud smile.

I glanced nervously at anybody and made a really deep bow.

''I-It's an honor to be here. Nice to meet you all.'' I said.

Endou looked around.

''Is everybody present?'' He asked.

''No, Kidou isn't here yet.'' A boy with blue hair, tied in a ponytail with bangs, replied.

''Kidou?'' I repeated. _That name sounded somewhat familiar._

''Ah,'' Endou replied with a smile. ''He's the game strategist of our team and a really good midfielder.''

''What's a midfielder?'' I asked.

All the people on the team looked shocked at me. Endou laughed sheepishly.

''Ahahaha, I kinda forgot to tell you guys that Naomi-chan doesn't know what soccer is.'' He said.

Everybody fell anime-style on the ground.

''S-Sumimasen.'' I said, while I bowed deeply again.

''Hey, you can't help it.'' A boy with silver-blue hair and a sweet appearance replied.

''Tsk, can we just start practice without Kidou-_kun?_'' A boy with a mohawk said.

''No need for that, Fudou.'' I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw a boy with dreadlocks, put into a ponytail. He wore a red cape and a pair of blue goggles. _He looks kind of … funny_.

''Kidou!'' Endou greeted him happily.

_So that is Kidou._ He gave me a nice smile.

''I think we haven't met before.'' He said.

His whole posture was so … gentle-man like. I could immediately tell this boy was well-raised.

''Hajimemashite! I'm Misumi Naomi.'' I said, while I made a deep bow.

''Likewise. I'm Kidou Yuuto.'' He replied.

Then, I realized where I knew him from.

''I've heard your name before.'' I said.

''Really?'' Kidou asked, while he raised his eyebrows.

''You are Kageyama's greatest creation.'' I said out of the blue.

Everybody started awestruck at me, Kidou most.

''E-Excuse me for a moment.'' He said, before he walked away.

I gave everybody worried glare.

''Did I say … something wrong?'' I asked.

''That subject is kinda sensitive for Kidou.'' A boy with blue hair and an eye patch said to me.

''G-Gomenasai.'' I said, while I felt like a fool.

I bowed deeply and ran off.

''NAOMI!'' I heard Endou shout behind me.

''I-I'm such a fool.'' I scolded myself, while I ran through unknown parts of Inazuma Town.

I didn't saw where I was going and ran straight into a guy in a black suit. He immediately grabbed me by the shoulders.

''Misumi Naomi.'' I heard a sly voice.

My head shut up and my eyes widened. One of the bodyguards of my father had found me.

''N-No, let me go!'' I shouted.

The guard dragged me away.

''MAMORU!'' I shouted.

I was completely terrified. In the distance, I saw Endou running.

''NAOMI!'' He shouted.

''MAMORU!'' I shouted again, before I got dragged into a expensive looking, black car.

The door locked and the car drove away. I glared out of the window, only to see Endou's shocked face, before I was roughly pulled away from the window. I looked straight in the eyes of my father.

''Naomi, it isn't very nice to run away.'' My father said, while he gave me a death glare.

I was really terrified.

''O-Oto-sama.'' I said, while I made a deep bow, even though we were in a car.

''First of all, what are you wearing?'' My father asked disapprovingly.

''My other dress was filthy, dear oto-sama. A woman took care of me and promised to wash it for me.

''You ungrateful, spoiled brat.'' My father hissed at me.

He slapped me against my right cheek. He had never slapped me in the face before. My eyes widened and tears welled up.

''Don't you dare to cry, otherwise, you'll regret it!'' He hissed.

I suppressed my tears and smiled at him.

''Yes, oto-sama.'' I said.

''We're going home. You'll be punished, young lady.'' My father said.

I gulped. I didn't want to think about the consequences when we got home. But, to my surprise, some police cars waited in front of our mansion. Surprised, we all stepped out of the car.

''Misumi-sama, you're under arrest.'' A police officer shouted at my father.

My eyes widened.

''What's going on?'' I asked.

''Your father is getting arrested, due to serious abuse of you.'' A female police officer told me.

''B-But, how's that possible?'' I asked shocked.

''That would be me.'' The maid said.

''Mai-san!'' I exclaimed, while I ran towards her and hugged her tightly.

''I missed you too, Ojou-sama.'' Mai, the maid, replied.

''Mai-san, why did you let Oto-sama get arrested?'' I asked shocked.

''She didn't. I did.'' I heard a familiar voice.

''A-Atsuko-san.'' I said shocked.

In front of me stood none other then Endou's mother.

''B-But why? You didn't had evidence!'' I said.

''She didn't. But I did.'' Mai said.

''Huh?'' I asked.

''Once, when you were asleep, I took photo's of your back. I thought they would come in handy sometimes.'' Mai replied.

She bowed deeply.

''Forgive me, Ojou-sama, but I want nothing more but to see you happy.'' She said.

Tears welled up in my eyes and this time, I didn't bother to stop them.

''Mai-san.'' I said sobbing, while I hugged her tightly.

The thirty-year-old maid smiled at me.

''I'm glad Ojou-sama was having fun today.'' She said.

''How did you know?'' I asked.

''I told her everything.'' Endou's mother said.

I smiled bright.

''Arigato gozaimasu, Atsuko-san, Mai-san.'' I said, while I bowed deep.

Then, I turned towards my father, which was already handcuffed.

''Oto-sama,'' I said, while I let myself fall on my knees and bowed the deepest as I can. ''No matter what you did to me. I still respect you and I'm honored to have you in my life.''

''Tsk.'' My father replied, before he disappeared in a police car.

Somewhere, I didn't like the fact that my father was going to jail. But on the other side, I was finally free again.

''But, what's going to happen to us now?'' I asked Mai-san.

''There has been already taken care of,'' She said with a smile. ''I'm officially appointed as your guardian. If you want, we can live together in this mansion. All the staff will remain to keep us company.''

My eyes widened.

''Yes, oh yes! I would love that idea!'' I said.

Endou's mother smiled.

''But promise me that you visit me once in a while too.'' She said.

Then, she handed me a bag.

''Your dress, shoes and all your other belongings.'' She said with a smile.

I gladly took it.

''Arigato gozaimasu.'' I said with a bow.

''Would you like some team, Endou-san?'' Mai asked Endou's mother.

''I would love to.'' She replied.

The three of us walked back into the mansion, but just before I stepped in, I heard somebody shouting my name.

''NAOMI!''

I turned around.

''MAMORU!'' I said happily.

''You're save.'' Endou said happy.

I nodded.

''Thanks to my maid and your mother.'' I replied.

That was the moment that Endou discovered his own mother.

''Oka-san?'' He asked confused.

''Maybe you should also come inside.'' Mai suggested.

A few moments later, everybody sat in the living room with a cup of steaming tea.

''Now, please explain me what happened. I saw lots of police cars driving away.'' Endou said.

We all explained the story to him.

''No way.'' Endou said afterwards.

I nodded.

''But now, I'm save again.'' I said.

''I'm glad,'' Endou replied. ''After all, you're my little sister.''

I giggled.

''Well, if you will excuse me, I would like to go upstairs and change.'' I said.

Everybody nodded and I headed up to my room. The entire atmosphere in the house felt so … different. So empty but yet so peaceful. Soon, I found my room and I walked inside. The chandelier at the ceiling lightened up the white and soft pink room. My double bed looked untouched and was neatly made. I walked towards my big wardrobe and opened the doors. I pressed the light switch and a giant room, filled with gowns, gloves, shoes and jewelry greeted me.

''I really did live the life of a princess…'' I mumbled against myself.

I stepped into the room and picked out a plain, long-sleeved, soft pink gown with my white ballerina's. I also putted on some fresh underwear, brushed my hair again and putted it in a nice bun on the upper back of my head. I let some hair strands out of the know, who waved softly with the wind. I applied some slight make up and putted on my favorite, silver necklace. I didn't want to wear gloves. I didn't had a performance today, so it wasn't necessary. Besides, it just had to be a plain outfit. I sprayed some perfume on and left my room. I looked at the pile of clothes I wore beforehand. I folded them and putted them in the bag Endou's mother gave me earlier. After that, I walked down the stairs again. The three people in the living room looked in awe at me.

''There's our stunning Ojou-sama again.'' Mai said.

''You can call me Naomi now, Mai-san.'' I said with a smile.

Mai blushed.

''O-Okay, Naomi-san.'' She replied.

I handed Endou's mother the bag.

''Mamoru's clothes.'' I said with a smile, while I winked at Endou.

He smiled.

''Even though you're wearing a dress and make-up again, you're still pure.'' He said.

''How can you see that?'' I asked.

''It's your smile. It's a real smile. That makes you pure.'' Endou said.

Endou's mother nodded in approval. I smiled bright.

''Sodane…'' I said.

''Well, ready to go back to the soccer field?'' Endou asked me.

I nodded.

''Yeah, let's go.'' I replied.

I smiled at Mai.

''I'll be back before dinner.'' I said.

''Actually, I wanted to ask you if you would like to have dinner with us.'' Endou's mother asked me.

She looked with a smile at Mai.

''You can come over too.'' She said.

Me and Mai looked at each other and nodded.

''That sounds lovely, Atsuko-san.'' I said.

''Good, then I'll make the preparations. You two, have fun.'' Atsuko said to me.

''Endou-san, matte kudasai.'' Mai said.

Endou's mother looked at the maid.

''Nane?'' She asked.

''Please let me come with you,'' Mai said. ''I'm happy to go grocery shopping with you.''

Endou's mother laughed.

''That sounds lovely.'' She replied.

Then, the four of us left the mansion and I breathed in the fresh air. For some reason, it never felt so good before.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Living my own life ~**

**Chapter Three: Fragments of the past**

Misumi's P.O.V.

Me and Endou walked together towards the soccer field. Then, something shot in my mind.

''How's Kidou-san doing?'' I asked.

''I actually don't know. After I saw you getting abducted, I immediately chased you.'' Endou replied.

''Souka…'' I said.

I sighed.

''Dosta no?'' Endou asked me.

''Do you think he's mad at me?'' I asked a bit worried.

''Who? Kidou-san? No, I'm sure he isn't.'' Endou replied with a smile.

He looked in the void.

''Kidou is not a person who doesn't forgive you after you've made a mistake.'' He said with a smile, while he thought about his goggled friends.

''I really want to apologize to him.'' I said with a sight.

''That's right… Naomi-chan, how did you know about Kidou being Kageyama's biggest creation?'' Endou asked me.

A memory flashed through my mind.

''Well, to be honest. My father and Kageyama became pretty close business partners after my mother died. My father often visited him. Only, he never talked about me. 'I was the failure of the family' he often said.'' I said sad.

''That's horrible.'' Endou replied, while he bald his fists.

I sighed again.

''I once heard my father talking to Kageyama at the phone. They were talking about a project Kageyama had recently started. It was about a special boy, named Kidou Yuuto. They called him Kageyama's biggest creation.'' I said.

''Souka…'' Endou said.

''I've never met Kidou-san before. I just knew who he was,'' I said guilty. ''I should stay out of other people's business.''

''Kageyama is still a lot on his mind, even though he untangled himself from his grasp.'' Endou explained. ''He still wears those goggles he got from him. He never, but then, NEVER takes them off.''

''Really? Not even when he sleeps?'' I asked.

''Not even when he sleeps.'' Endou replied.

I sighed.

''Kageyama was a cruel, but powerful man.'' I said.

Endou nodded.

''But the way how he handles things isn't right.'' He said.

''Like the Aqua of The Gods.'' I said.

Endou's eyes widened.

''You also know about that?'' He asked.

I nodded.

''Father often discussed business with his advisor during dinner,'' I said. ''I always hear everything.''

''So you know all Kageyama's evil plans?'' Endou asked.

I nodded.

''Sometimes, I hear really horrid things.'' I said.

''He's an evil man and he should be punished for what he has done.'' Endou said.

I nodded.

''But the police can't trace him. After Shin Teikoku, he disappeared again,'' I said. ''Only Oto-sama knows where he is now. But since he's already going to prison, I bet he's not going to say anything.''

Endou sighed.

''Let's just hope it stays quiet for a while.'' He said.

I nodded. Then, Endou grinned, while he observed me.

''You kinda look like a ballerina.'' He said.

I blushed.

''N-Nane?'' I asked.

''Pink dress, wearing ballerina's and your hair is in a bun,'' He said. ''I just realized.''

I smiled. _He surely switched from a serious subject to a non-serious one pretty fast._ Then, we reached the soccer field.

''Endou, you're back!'' A boy with pink hair and surfer glasses in his hair said.

''And I've brought Naomi with me.'' He said.

''You look different from before,'' A small boy with dark blue, spiky hair said. ''Ushishishishi.''

''What happened? We suddenly heard a desperate shout coming from Misumi-san, calling out for you. And then, you dashed away.'' The platinum blond, who I've seen earlier, said.

''Let me explain it to you guys.'' Endou replied, while he explained everything.

''I can't believe this!'' The guy with a blue-haired ponytail said.

''It's true.'' I replied.

''Glad you're safe now.'' A big guy with rolled up sleeves said.

I smiled.

''Arigato, minna.'' I said, while I bowed.

''Where are the managers by the way? I haven't seen them all day.'' Endou said.

''Did you forgot? Coach gave them a day off.'' The blue-silver haired boy replied.

''Ah, souka. I forgot.'' Endou said with a sheepishly smile.

The others sweatdropped.

''Where's Kidou-san?'' I asked, while I looked around.

''He still hasn't returned.'' The blue-haired boy with the eye patch replied with a worried look.

''I'll go look for him.'' I said, and before anyone could stop me, I already dashed off.

It was my fault after all that he needed a break. I wasn't very familiar in this town, so I really had no clue where to look. I just wandered through the streets. Then, I reached a familiar point.

''The riverbank.'' I whispered to myself.

I remembers myself yesterday evening, on the field, hugging my knees, when the storm came down. After a while, I fell asleep under the bridge.

''The bridge!'' I suddenly realized.

I ran down the riverbank and looked under the bridge. There, I saw a troubled-looking Kidou, staring in the water.

''Kidou-san.'' I said.

He looked shocked up.

''M-Misumi.'' Kidou replied.

''Can I sit next to you?'' I asked.

Kidou nodded. I sat silently next to him and together, we stared into the water.

''Anoo…'' I started.

Kidou looked up.

''Are you mad?'' I asked, while I looked at him.

He sighed.

''No, I'm not mad. Just … surprised you know such a thing.'' He replied.

''Let me tell you a story.'' I said.

I explained him everything about my life and even about what happened moments ago. At the end of my story, Kidou's eyes were fully widened. I could see it through the glass of his goggles.

''You've got to be kidding me.'' He said.

''I'm certainly not.'' I replied, while I hugged my knees.

''That's … just awful.'' He said.

I smiled.

''Demo, I'm okay with it now.'' I replied.

''So that explains that you knew that about me.'' He said.

I nodded and smiled.

''My sincere apologies for calling you that out of the blue. You're not just a 'creation', you're an amazing game strategist and a person.'' I replied.

Kidou smiled.

''How did you know that?'' He asked.

''Endou told me. I know nothing about soccer.'' I said.

''Nothing?'' Kidou replied shocked.

I nodded.

''That's too bad.'' He said.

''Endou is willing to learn me what it is.'' I replied with a smile.

''Soccer changed my life in so many ways.'' Kidou said.

I listened carefully.

''For me, it was something negative, but also something positive. At first, misused soccer to gain power and to make Commander, aka Kageyama happy. But after I met Endou, my whole view about soccer and life changed.'' He explained.

''That's wonderful.'' I said with a smile.

Kidou smiled too. Then, he took off his goggles. I looked shocked.

''Endou said you never take them off.'' I said.

''That's true.'' He replied.

He stared at the blue pair of goggles in his hand.

''Endou told me you got those from Kageyama.'' I said soft.

Kidou nodded.

''That's also true.'' He replied.

I smiled.

''Why are you taking them off now?'' I asked.

''Because, I want to take a good look at it. Those are my trademark. I always wear them. But they also remind me of where it all began. Kageyama was like a father to me. He practically raised me.'' Kidou explained.

I smiled.

''I see. Do you also have father-like feeling for him?'' I asked.

''Maybe I do.'' Kidou replied.

''That's not bad, is it?'' I replied.

''I don't know. I know he's cruel and that he handles things the wrong way, but I know that his pain has to come from somewhere too. He can't just hate soccer out of the blue. Kageyama is also just a human.'' Kidou said.

I nodded.

''I understand what you mean.'' I replied.

''That's why, somewhere, I still keep admiring him. After all, everything I know about soccer and strategizing, is taught to me by Kageyama.'' He said.

I nodded.

''I know that.'' I replied.

Kidou smiled.

''It's weird that you know so much about me, yet we've never met.'' He said.

I giggled.

''Actually, it is, right?'' I replied.

''But you've told me quite a lot about yourself too. I never knew you had such a hard life.'' Kidou said.

''That's not fully true. I told you there was a time where I was happy. And that was before my mother died.'' I said.

Kidou nodded.

''You lost both your parents too, huh?'' I asked him.

Kidou looked up shocked again.

''I'm sorry I'm minding your business.'' I said.

He smiled.

''It's okay. It's again true what you say. When my sister Haruna was five and I was six, they died in a plane crash.'' He said.

''You have a sister?'' I asked.

''Aha, so you don't know ANYTHING about me.'' Kidou replied chuckling.

''Does she look like you?'' I asked.

Kidou shook his head.

''No, she has short, blue hair. She doesn't live with me. There was a time where we didn't speak to each other. But now, everything's fine again. She's a manager of Inazuma Japan.'' He said.

I smiled.

''Too bad all the managers have a day off. I would love to meet her.'' I said.

''I'm sure that will happen soon.'' Kidou replied with a smile.

Then, he stood up and reached me his hand. He pulled me also up.

''Let's head back to the soccer field. I bet the others start to worry.'' He said.

I nodded and together, we walked back to the field.

''Misumi-san?'' Kidou suddenly asked me.

I smiled.

''Call me Naomi.'' I said.

Kidou smiled too.

''Naomi-san?'' He tried again.

''Hai?'' I asked.

''Thanks for the talk.'' He said.

''I'm glad I could lift some pain of your heart.'' I replied.

''And also thank you for trusting me with your own story.'' Kidou said.

I blushed.

''I-It's nothing. I guess I feel comfortable around you.'' I said.

''I feel the same.'' Kidou replied.

I smiled.

''I'm happy, I've met you, Kidou-san.'' I said.

''Yuuto. Call me Yuuto please.'' He said.

I nodded.

''Yuuto-san then.'' I repeated.

Kidou chuckled.

''So polite and timid.'' He said.

I blushed.

''I-It's my nature.'' I repeated.

''By the way, you're wearing other clothes.'' Kidou noticed.

I nodded.

''H-Hai, I don't feel fully comfortable in boy clothes.'' I replied giggling.

Kidou smiled too.

''Mamoru is a nice guy, isn't he?'' He asked.

I nodded.

''Yeah he is. That Elle must be a lucky girl.'' I said.

''His girlfriend, you mean?'' Kidou asked me.

I nodded.

''Do you have a girlfriend, Yuuto-san?'' I asked.

He shook his head.

''I'm not interested in anyone at the moment.'' He said.

I smiled.

''But that might change.'' He murmured.

I couldn't understand him.

''Sorry, what did you say?'' I asked.

''Nandemo nai!'' Kidou quickly said.

Then, we reached the soccer field. When we entered it, I saw a red-headed girl standing next to Endou.

''Who's … that?'' I asked, suddenly uncomfortable.

''That's Elle. Endou's girlfriend.'' Kidou replied.

He felt the tension in the air. Elle was busy arguing with Endou, until she noticed me. She gave me a death glare and walked clearly annoyed towards me.

''You.'' She hissed, while she pointed a finger towards me.

''N-Nane?'' I asked.

''You better watch out. Mamoru-kun already has a boyfriend, you understand? Don't act like you're his poor little sister, because I bet you're a spoiled brat.'' She said.

Her words hurt me.

''Oi, Elle. Enough!'' Kidou said, while he defended me.

''Oh look. Now you've palmed even more people in with your cheap tricks. Let me make one thing clear. If you think you can surpass me, then I have a news fact for you, ballerina. I'm not going to lose to you.'' Elle said to me with narrowed eyes.

Then, she glared once last time towards Endou, before she walked past me, brushing her shoulder hard against my body.

''Itte…'' I muttered.

''Wow, she was really pissed.'' Kidou said.

''I-I didn't intend to … I-I.'' I stammered.

''Sshh.. calm down.'' Kidou said, while he laid a hand on my shoulder.

I slowly calmed down. Endou walked towards me.

''Gomenasai.'' He said.

''It's okay. I would be jealous to if an unknown girl kept sticking around my boyfriend all the time.'' I replied.

Endou sighed.

''I guess she was jealous after all.'' He said.

''Let's hope she refrain herself from now on.'' Kidou said.

''I'M WATCHING YOU, NAOMI! WATCHING YOU!'' I suddenly heard.

I turned around and saw a raging Elle, before she dashed off somewhere. I sweatdropped.

''How … peculiar.'' I brought out.

Endou and Kidou sweatdropped.

''Well, ready to watch some soccer?'' Endou asked me.

I nodded and smiled.

''Yeah, sounds good!'' I replied.

''Well, come on then!'' Endou said, before he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the field.

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Living my own life ~**

**Chapter Four: Sakka … yarou ze ?**

Misumi's P.O.V.

I sat down on the managers bench and looked in front of me with a smile. Eighteen people stood in uniform in front of me. Endou introduced them all to me and I wrote their names plus their back numbers on a piece of paper. That way, I could see easily who everybody was, in case I forgot.

''Let us show you what soccer is.'' The guy, who I know identified as Midorikawa Ryuuji, said.

I smiled bright.

''I'm curious.'' I said.

The group started to practice and I watched fascinated how they kicked a ball from one person to another. My eyes widened when I saw a , so called, Hissatsu technique in front of me. It looked beautiful.

''S-Sugoi…'' I whispered.

It was a giant tornado, created of flames. The performer, Gouenji Shuuya I recall, landed easily on his feet again. The goalkeeper, Tachimukai Yuuki, couldn't stop it.

''That looked amazing.'' I said impressed.

Gouenji gave me a smile.

''He's the ace striker.'' The boy, named Kazemaru Ichirouta, explained to me.

''What's an ace striker?'' I asked.

''That's the person who scores the goals for the team.'' He explained.

''Sodana…'' I said with a smile.

''What kind of positions are there by soccer?'' I asked the blue-haired boy.

''There are four main positions. Goalkeeper, defender, midfielder and forward.'' He explained.

''I already know the role of the goalkeeper and forward now. What does a defender do?'' I asked.

Kazemaru smiled.

''As the word already says, it defends the goal. But not like the goalkeeper. It's our job to stop the opponent's forwarder's pace and to steal the ball, before they can make an attempt to shoot.'' He explained.

''That's a pretty important job too.'' I said. ''Just like the goalkeeper and forward.''

''Midfielders are important too.'' Kidou joined our conversation.

''Only because you are one?'' I asked teasingly.

Kidou grinned.

''Midfielders are then linking chain between the defense and attack. They bring the ball from the defenders to the forwards, while dodging players from the opposite team on the midfield.'' He explained.

''That sounds really important too.'' I said.

Endou joined our conversation too.

''Like I said earlier, everybody's important on the team. Everybody fulfills an important role. There are no weak or less important positions.'' He said.

I nodded.

''I understand.'' I said.

''Minna, stop paying attention to our visitor and start practice.'' The mohawk boy, named Fudou Akio, said irritated.

I laughed a bit embarrassed.

''Gomenasai, Fudou-san.'' I said.

He made a 'tsk' sound and walked off.

''Does he don't like me?'' I asked a bit unsure.

''I think it's rather the opposite. He can be quite jealous.'' Kazemaru replied with a grin.

''But he was right. You should continue practice.'' I said.

''Yosh, minna! Sakka yarou ze!'' Endou shouted.

''Sakka … yarou ze?'' I repeated.

Then, I giggled.

''That sounds really funny.'' I said.

''That's Endou's line.'' Fubuki said laughing.

Everybody returned to their positions and practice went further.

''Like what you see?'' I suddenly heard a voice behind me.

I jumped up and looked in the friendly eyes of a girl with short blue hair.

''Sorry, did I scared you?'' She asked.

I smiled.

''A bit.'' I replied.

She laughed.

''Gomenasai.'' She apologized.

''It's okay.'' I replied.

Then, I recognized her.

''Hey, could you possibly be Otonashi Haruna?'' I asked.

The girl's eyes widened.

''Yes, that's true,'' She replied. ''How did you know?''

''Your brother told me.'' I said with a smile.

Haruna smiled and glanced at her brother on the field.

''Who are you?'' She asked.

''G-Gomenasai, I totally didn't introduce myself.'' I said while I jumped up.

I bowed deeply and smiled.

''I'm Misumi Naomi.'' I said.

''Hajimemashite.'' Haruna said.

''Likewise.'' I replied.

''How do you know Inazuma Japan?'' She asked.

''That's kind of a long story.'' I said with a small smile.

''I like stories.'' Haruna replied.

I giggled again.

''Well then, prepare because this will probably take some minutes.'' I said.

I told her everything about me and about the past events.

''My oh my, that's quite a story.'' Haruna said.

I nodded.

''Hey, you're a manager here, right? I thought you had a day off?'' I asked.

Haruna giggled.

''That's true, but I couldn't bare myself to keep away from practice. I love being a manager.'' She said.

At that point, the team noticed Haruna's presence.

''Oi, Haruna.'' Endou said with a smile.

''Kon'nichiwa, minna. Practicing hard, I see?'' She replied with a smile too.

''What are you doing here? I thought you had a day off?'' Midorikawa asked.

''I couldn't bare myself to stay away.'' Haruna replied giggling.

Then, she looked at her brother.

''Talking about me when I'm not here, huh?'' She asked teasingly.

Kidou gained a color.

''I-I didn't meant-''

''I know, I know. I'm just teasing.'' Haruna replied, while she gave me a wink.

I giggled too.

''Now I understand why you all are practicing so hard.'' Haruna went on.

Everybody looked confused at her.

''Trying to impress Misumi-san here, huh?'' Haruna asked teasingly.

I turned red.

''O-Otonashi-san.'' I said.

Some people on the team gained a color too.

''What's this?'' Haruna asked grinning. ''All coloring red?''

''Haruna's here again.'' Kurimatsu said with a sweat drop.

''Her presence and personality really don't go unnoticed.'' Kabeyama added.

Haruna grinned.

''Well, if you all go and impress Misumi further, then I'll go prepare some water bottles for you guys.'' She said.

Everybody grinned back and returned to the field. I still had a color.

''Shall I help you, Otonashi-san?'' I asked.

''Please, call me Haruna.'' Haruna replied.

I smiled.

''Then, you can call me Naomi.'' I said.

Haruna smiled.

''A little help is always nice.'' She said.

I helped her with the water bottles and folded everybody's clean towel, which Haruna brought in a sporting bag.

''To be a manager sure sounds fun.'' I said.

''Well, then why don't you become one to?'' She replied.

''E-Excuse me?'' I said shocked.

Haruna smiled anime-style.

''It's fun. And besides, I like you. We can spend a lot of time together.'' She said.

I smiled.

''That's true.'' I replied.

I felt like I've made another friend.

''So, Naomi-chan. I heard you had a little conversation with my brother.'' She said, while she raised her eyebrows and grinned.

''A-Ah.'' I replied.

''He sure looks attached to you.'' Haruna said.

I looked confused at her.

''What do you mean?'' I asked.

''Well, since you're helping me with the water bottles, he already glanced three times at you.'' Haruna replied.

I blushed.

''H-He's probably looking at you, instead of me.'' I said.

Haruna shook her head.

''Definitely not.'' She replied.

I sighed.

''L-Let's just go on with the towels.'' I said.

''Changing the subject, huh?'' Haruna replied.

_Haruna doesn't look like her brother at all. And her personality is all different too. Haruna is so … noisy. So forward and shameless. Unlike Kidou, who's calm and gentle-man like. But still … I feel so comfortable around her._

''Earth to Naomi-chan?'' I suddenly heard.

''G-Gomen. I spaced out for a moment.'' I replied.

''I saw it.'' Haruna replied giggling.

We finished the towels and sat down on the manager's bench again.

''Do you have a crush on someone, Naomi-chan?'' Haruna suddenly asked me out of the blue.

I turned red.

''N-Nane?'' I replied.

''So you do?'' Haruna asked.

''No, I don't.'' I replied.

''That's too bad. Being in love is so fun!'' Haruna said, while she glared dreamily in front of her.

''So you are in love?'' I asked her.

I nodded.

''But you can't tell Onii-chan.'' She said quickly.

''W-Why not?'' I asked.

''Because he's a bit overprotective. If he finds out that I have crush on his biggest rival, I don't think he would be happy.'' She replied.

''Biggest rival?'' I asked.

''Akio-kun!'' Haruna said with a smile.

I glared at the mohawk boy.

''You have a crush on him?'' I asked.

Haruna nodded.

''I guess I have a weak spot for bad boys.'' She replied.

I grinned.

''Then, Gouenji-san might be your type too.'' I said.

''Oh, he sure was. But Gouenji-san rejected me.'' Haruna replied.

''Oh, I'm sorry.'' I said.

''It's okay. Ever since then, I've been crushing on Akio-kun.'' Haruna replied with a smile.

''Souka…'' I said, while I glared back at the field.

Exactly, at that point, I caught the glare of Kidou.

''H-He stared at me.'' I said.

Haruna immediately knew who I was talking about.

''Awwhh… Onii-chan has a crush on you.'' She said.

''N-NANE?!'' I exclaimed.

That immediately gained me some glares of the players. I blushed fiercely and waved quickly with my hands.

''N-Nothing to see here.'' I said.

With a red face, I sat down on the bench again. Haruna was in the meantime laughing so hard, that she clutched her stomach.

''That was PRICELESS.'' She said.

''Haruna…'' I mumbled.

After that, Haruna announced that it was time for a break and we handed everybody their water bottles and towels.

''Good job, Mamoru-san.'' I said to Endou, while I gave him his towel.

''What was that all about earlier?'' He asked me earlier.

I blushed.

''J-Just a remarkable comment from Haruna-san.'' I replied.

I glared at her. She was currently talking to Kidou. _Sure, he is an extra-ordinary boy, but I don't have special feelings for him… Do I? Then what is this warm feeling in my stomach everytime he looks at me? It doesn't indicate my period. It feels different from a stomach-ache. It feels so … exciting._

''Mamoru-san?'' I asked.

''Nane?'' Endou replied.

''I-I think I'm having a fever.'' I said.

Endou looked worried and felt my forehead.

''You don't feel very warm.'' He replied.

''But my stomach does.'' I said.

''Your … stomach?'' He replied. ''Are you in your period or something?

I blushed. _What was that for kind of question?! You don't ask a girl out of the blue if she's in her period!_

''N-No, not now silly!'' I replied with a blush.

Endou laughed sheepishly.

''But, does your stomach hurt?'' He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

''I don't know. It doesn't feel like pain. But it surely does feel weird. As if a stream of warm choco goes trough my stomach.'' I said.

Endou grinned.

''Ah… Butterflies.'' He said.

''B-Butterflies?'' I replied.

Endou nodded.

''You're falling in love, young lady.'' He said.

''I-In love? I've never felt what it's like to fall in love. Does it feel like this?'' I replied.

Endou nodded.

''I feel it everytime I see Elle. Although, not on her jealous moments. But when she suddenly smiles or something. Then, I feel a warm sensation going through my stomach.'' He explains.

''Are you an expert in love?'' I asked.

''Endou? An expert in love? Don't make me laugh.'' I heard somebody reply.

It was Fudou.

''Well, are you one then?'' I asked.

Fudou grinned.

''Well, I'm doing well with the ladies.'' He replied.

I sweat dropped.

''Souka…'' I said.

''Well, what do you wanna know?'' Fudou asked.

''A peculiar feeling in your stomach, what feels like warm choco.'' I replied.

Fudou blushed slightly.

''N-Never felt that.'' He replied.

I smiled.

''Are you sure you aren't lying?'' I asked.

''W-Why should I?'' Fudou replied.

''Because maybe you feel it, everytime a certain blue-haired girl looks into your direction.'' I said with a smile.

Fudou's eyes widened.

''E-Excuse me?'' He said.

''Oh well, I thought you had a crush on Haruna.'' I replied honest.

I turned around.

''Naomi … You're so forward.'' Endou said with a sweat drop.

I giggled.

''That's one of the many points that isn't lady-like about me.'' I replied.

''But you don't have to be a lady.'' Endou said.

I nodded.

''I know. But I want to be like my mom. And she was a refined lady. I want to follow her footsteps and become a hostess later.'' I said.

Endou smiled.

''Well then, ganbatte!'' He said.

I nodded.

''I'll work hard!'' I said.

''Minna, resume soccer practice!'' Haruna said.

Endou said goodbye to me and I walked back to Haruna.

''Do you have a crush on Mamoru?'' Haruna asked me.

I smiled.

''No, I see him more as an Onii-chan.'' I replied.

''Souka…'' Haruna said.

Together, we watched soccer practice. Only, I noticed now that Fudou was glaring at Haruna a lot.

''Haruna?'' I said to her.

''Dosta?'' Haruna replied.

''I think you should confess to Fudou.'' I said.

''N-Nane?'' Haruna replied shocked.

''I kinda think he has a crush on you too.'' I said with a smile.

''Y-You think?'' Haruna replied with a blush.

I nodded with a smile.

''Come on, do it after soccer practice.'' I said.

''I-I'll try.'' Haruna replied.

I smiled and looked further in front of me. Soccer sounded like a lot of fun. I had asked Haruna for a piece of paper and a pen and wrote everybody's name down, together with their back number and their position. After that, I observed the players one by one and wrote some things down.

''What are you doing?'' Haruna asked me.

''Thinking logical.'' I replied.

''Huh?'' Haruna asked.

''If you observe the players and their playing style, you can see where they play their strongest. That's the position what's most suitable for them. From that point, you can make up tactics and strategies. You can even create new formations.'' I said.

''You're creating new formations now? After you've seen them play for one practice?'' Haruna asked full of disbelieve.

I blushed and nodded.

''I-I know, I'm probably very bad at strategizing.'' I replied.

''Let me see.'' Haruna asked.

I handed her the paper I was working on. Haruna red what I wrote and her eyes widened.

''I know, it's bad.'' I said, while I looked shameful at the ground.

''This is … GENIUS!'' Haruna replied.

She handed me the paper back.

''You should definitely show this to my brother. Maybe he can teach you more about strategizing. But I really think there's a small game strategist in you.'' Haruna said.

I blushed heavily.

''A-Arigato gozaimasu.'' I replied.

''But seriously, you should show it to my brother.'' Haruna said.

''O-Okay, maybe I will.'' I replied.

Then, we focused back on soccer practice.

**End of Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Living my own life ~**

**Chapter Five: Two game strategists**

Misumi's P.O.V.

''Yosh, minna! That was some great practice!'' Endou said, when practice was over.

I glared to my right and saw Haruna blushing like mad. It was almost time for _that_.

''Haruna, ganbatte!'' I said with a wink.

Haruna smiled at me.

''Are you sure about this?'' She asked me.

I nodded.

''Very sure.'' I replied.

''Okay then.'' Haruna said, while she stood up.

The soccer players stood on the field in their casual clothing and talked a bit with each other. Fudou was standing alone, with his arms folded in his neck. He looked up when he saw Haruna approach him. I glared at the two from a distance. Then, they both walked away. I saw Kidou staring at the two with a death glare. I quickly walked up to him when I saw he was about to chase them.

''Don't.'' I simply said, while I pointed my chocolate brown eyes almost begging at him.

''I can't let that bastard have my sister.'' Kidou growled back.

''Come on, Yuuto-san. If they love each other, wouldn't it be mean to take that away from them?'' I asked.

Kidou growled again, but sighed afterwards.

''You're right.'' He muttered.

''Give it a change. I'm sure Fudou will treat her right, even though his appearance let people think other things. But don't judge a book on it's cover.'' I said.

Kidou nodded.

''Okay, but if he hurts her, then he'll be dead meat.'' He said.

I sweat dropped and giggled a bit unsure. For now, it was already good that he didn't disturb the two. Then, I blushed. I remembered Haruna's words about my game strategizing.

''Y-Yuuto-san?'' I asked shy.

''Hmm?'' Kidou asked me.

''A-Anoo… Will you, I mean, can you, I mean, if you don't mind-''

I was interrupted by Kidou's laughter.

''Just say it.'' He said.

I handed him the paper.

''What's this?'' He asked.

''M-My game strategizing. I made up some formations.'' I said.

Kidou's eyes widened while he glared at the lines and pictures I wrote.

''It's bad, isn't it? I know I shouldn't have showed you it.'' I said, while I scolded myself.

Kidou stayed silent.

''I never wanted to make a fool of you by writing something so bad. I really respect what you do. Anyway, I'm sorry.'' I continued, while I tugged at the paper, indicating that I wanted it back.

''Naomi…'' Kidou started.

His whole face lit up. I looked blank at him.

''This is really good!'' He exclaimed.

My eyes widened.

''What?'' I asked.

''I mean, there are some mistakes and some things need to be worked out differently, but it truly is amazing. But I really want to perfect it, if you don't mind.'' Kidou replied.

My eyes widened and I started to beam.

''H-Hai, of course you can! Do with it what you want! I'll leave it up to you.'' I said.

''Actually, I want to discuss this together. I mean, you made it all up. Together, we can make this plan work.'' Kidou replied.

I blushed.

''What do you have in mind?'' I asked.

''What about tomorrow afternoon, at my house?'' Kidou replied.

I blushed. _Did he just ask me on a …_

''Not as a date!'' Kidou said quickly. ''Just as friends, making up new tactics.''

Somehow, I felt disappointed. But I smiled.

''Sounds great! What about one o' clock at your house?'' I asked.

''Sounds good to me.'' Kidou replied.

He gave me his address. I swore I would protect it with my life. Somewhere, a voice in me said that it was kind of odd to visit a boy you just met. But I knew it would be all right.

''Okay, I'll see you tomorrow.'' Kidou said, when he saw his sister approach with a big blush.

Kidou insisted on walking Haruna home.

''And?'' I asked Haruna, when she passed me.

''The plan worked.'' She replied blushing.

I smiled happy and winked.

''I already took care of Kidou. He won't ask questions.'' I replied.

Haruna smiled bright.

''Arigato, Naomi-chan!'' She said.

''No problem.'' I replied.

We said goodbye and the two of them walked off. Then, I saw Fudou. I grinned.

''I knew I was right.'' I said.

''Shut up.'' Fudou muttered back.

''Hey, no swearing in front of a lady.'' I said giggling.

''You're not a lady. You're annoying.'' Fudou said, but he couldn't help but smile too.

At that point, I saw Endou waving at me.

''I've got to go. Congratulations on your relationship with Haruna.'' I said with a wink, before I walked away.

''Let's go home, Naomi.'' Endou said.

''Hai, Mamoru.'' I replied with a smile.

The team said goodbye to us and things like 'See you Monday'. That's right. Tomorrow was Sunday. The only day the team wasn't having practice. And the day where I was supposed to visit Kidou at his house. I blushed heavily and smiled by reading my own thoughts.

''Where are you so happy about?'' Endou asked me, while we walked towards his home.

''N-Nothing.'' I replied.

''Don't lie,'' Endou said. ''What's going on?''

''Well, I'm going to pay Yuuto a visit tomorrow.'' I replied.

''Kidou?'' Endou repeated.

I nodded.

''Ah, so he's the source for your warm choco feeling in your stomach.'' Endou said grinning.

''H-He's not!'' I replied, while I puffed up my cheeks.

Endou only laughed harder by seeing that.

''A lady isn't supposed to lie.'' He said, while he winked at me.

I blushed and looked away from him.

''T-That's not fair. I'm not sure of my feelings.'' I replied.

''Only because you've known him for a day?'' Endou said.

I just remained silent.

''Ever heard of love at first sight?'' Endou asked.

''Yes…'' I replied.

''So, you know it can be possible that you love Kidou.'' Endou said.

''But I don't!'' I replied.

''Maybe it's good that you two are going to meet up tomorrow. It's a perfect opportunity to sort out your feelings for him.'' Endou said.

I nodded.

''Maybe you're right.'' I replied.

We reached Endou's house and we stepped inside.

''Tadaima.'' Endou said.

''Sorry for the intrusion.'' I added, while I took off my ballerina's.

''Endou? Naomi?'' I heard Endou's mother.

''Hai, it's us.'' Endou replied.

Endou's mother stepped into the corridor.

''Okairi.'' She said with a smile.

''It smells delicious in here.'' I said, while I sniffed.

Endou nodded.

''Where's Mai-san?'' He asked.

''Cooking.'' Endou's mother replied.

''I'm gonna greet her.'' I said.

I walked further in the house and spotted Mai behind the stove.

''Konbanwa, Mai-san!'' I greeted her.

''Konbanwa, Ojou-sa- I mean, Naomi-san.'' She replied.

I giggled.

''What are you making?'' I asked.

''Miso soup, rice, vegetables and all different kinds of fish.'' She replied.

''Mmm… sounds delicious.'' I said.

Finally something else than that rich food at our mansion that wasn't tasty at all.

''How was soccer practice?'' Endou's mother asked me, who entered the kitchen area as well, together with Endou.

''It was really impressive.'' I replied with a smile.

''Did you had fun today?'' Mai asked me.

I nodded.

''I really had. What did you do today, Mai-san?'' I asked.

''I helped Endou-san with grocery shopping, laundry and cleaning the house.'' She replied.

Endou's mother sweat dropped.

''I intended on doing those things by myself, but I just couldn't get her away from the task. She really insisted on helping.'' She replied.

''I guess I'm one of the few people who really enjoys cleaning.'' Mai said with a blush.

''Maybe that's partly because you've been a maid.'' Endou replied to her with a smile.

Mai laughed.

''That surely is true.'' She said.

Then, she looked at the food that she was cooking.

''I guess dinner is ready.'' She said.

''DINNER!'' Endou exclaimed.

He took his usual spot and patted on the chair next to him, what he did earlier today. I smiled and took the seat next to him. Mai and Endou's mother served dinner and took a spot at the other side of the table.

''Itadakimasu!'' We said in union, before we started eating.

Then, Endou started to tell in details about soccer practice to his mother and Mai. For the first time, since my mother died, I felt a real family feeling. Tears of happiness welled up in my eyes and I smiled.

''Oi, what's wrong?'' Endou immediately asked me.

''It's nothing. It's just that I am so happy.'' I replied, while I wiped my tears away.

Mai immediately started to sob too.

''Ojou-sama…'' She said.

Endou wrapped his arms around me and gave me a quick hug.

''Please, feel home here.'' Endou's mother said.

I nodded. The rest of dinner was really pleasant. No business calls and boring talks, just funny stories, laughing and delicious food. Just like how a real family dinner was supposed to be.

''I'm so happy.'' I whispered.

After dinner, me and Mai insisted on doing the dishes. After that was done, we all sat down in the living room and sipped from our tea. Before we knew it, it was already dark outside and it was time to return to the mansion.

''Thank you so much for today,'' I said to Endou and his mother, while I made the deepest bow I could make. ''You two really changed my life.''

Endou grinned sheepishly and his mother just smiled.

''I was glad I could help you, sweetie.'' She replied.

Mai bowed deeply too.

''Thanks for making Ojou-sama happy again. I'll never forget this.'' She said.

The two Endou-family members smiled.

''It's all right.'' Endou's mother said.

Then, we said goodbye and left the house.

''This was a really special day in my life.'' I said to Mai, while we stepped in the car that was waiting for us outside.

''It really was. From today on, your life is going to change.'' Mai replied.

She gave me a mysterious smile.

''Something wrong?'' I asked.

''I don't know if you like this surprise and if you don't, I can always change it.'' Mai started.

My eyes lit up.

''A surprise? Tell me! I'm curious!'' I replied.

''Well, I signed you up at Raimon Junior High. From Monday on, you'll go to the same public school as Mamoru.'' Mai said to me.

My eyes totally widened and I couldn't smile any brighter.

''No way!'' I exclaimed happy.

''You like it?'' Mai asked.

''I like it? I like it? I simply LOVE it!'' I replied overexcited.

I finally was able to make new friends and to have fun. Besides, I would see Endou more often. _And Kidou_. I blushed. Why was I thinking about him?

''I'm glad, Ojou-sama.'' Mai said.

''No more Ojou-sama. It's Naomi now, remember?'' I replied.

Mai blushed.

''H-Hai, Naomi-san.'' Sh said.

I giggled. Then, we entered our mansion and stepped out of the car All the staff members waited for us and greeted us happily. They looked happier than normal.

''Konbanwa, minna-san!'' I greeted them with a smile.

''Konbanwa, Ojou-sama.'' They said back, while they bowed.

I said goodbye to Mai and walked straight to my bedroom. I was exhausted. I quickly dressed into my white, silky nightdress and crawled into my bed.

''Oyasumi.'' I whispered in the void, before I fell in a deep sleep.

**The next day**

''Ojou-sama, wake up.'' I heard a maid wake me.

''Hmm?'' I asked sleepy.

''Ojou-sama, breakfast is ready.'' The maid announced.

I glanced at my clock and my eyes widened. It was eleven o' clock.

''Is it THAT late already?'' I asked shocked.

''I guess Ojou-sama was really tired.'' The maid replied with a smile.

I quickly pulled on a fluffy, white bathrobe over my nightdress and hurried downstairs. At the breakfast table, Mai already greeted me.

''Ohayo, Naomi-san.'' She said.

''Ohayo, Mai.'' I replied.

Breakfast was served. Fresh toast with butter.

''Yummy.'' I said with a smile.

Mai smiled at me.

''Do you have plans for today?'' She asked.

I nodded.

''I'm going to visit a friend of the soccer club.'' I replied.

I couldn't suppress the blush that appeared on my cheeks. Mai giggled.

''A special friend maybe?'' She asked

''Maybe…'' I replied with a blush.

''I'm happy that you're finally made some friends.'' Mai said.

I smiled bright.

''Me too! It feels great to have people to talk to about all kinds of stuff.'' I said.

Mai nodded.

''Friends from your own age are different than friends, who are staff members.'' She said with a sigh.

''But Mai-san, I've always seen you as an onee-chan.'' I replied with a smile.

Mai smiled back.

''Even though I'm thirty?'' She asked.

''Even though you're thirty. Age doesn't matter. Just as long as the bond is strong.'' I replied.

By those words, Mai's eyes watered.

''Mai-san.'' I said with a smile.

I talked a while with Mai and after breakfast, I glared at the clock. 11:45.

''I'm gonna get ready for my appointment.'' I said to Mai.

She nodded and I stood up from the table. I walked back to my room and entered my personal bathroom. After a long shower, which made me feel reborn, I walked back to my closet and picked out some clothes. Then, I saw a stack of new clothes lying on a chair in my closet.

''What's this?'' I asked.

I looked through the stack and my eyes lit up.

''Casual clothes!'' I said.

Although, they were still girlish, they weren't formal. I was so happy. Exactly my taste.

''Mai-san, you know me too well.'' I said giggling.

I chose an outfit from the stack, which was a long-sleeved, black-and-white striped T-shirt, together with a black, plain mini-skirt. Underneath, I wore a pair of black ballerina's. I pulled my hair up in a high ponytail and wore my favorite, silver necklace. I applied some slight make-up and glanced happily at my reflection. I fell like I was a normal girl and not some kind of exclusive royal. I could be lady-like and a teen at the same time. I walked out of my closet and fetched my strategizing plans. I was ready to go. I walked downstairs and called out for Mai.

''Hai, Naomi-san?'' She asked, while she made a bow.

''Why the bow?'' I asked giggling.

''S-Sorry, it's still in my nature.'' She replied.

''Thanks for the clothes, Mai-san! I totally adore them.'' I said.

Mai smiled.

''I'm glad you like them. I bought them yesterday, when you were on the soccer field. Endou's mother helped me pick them out.'' She replied.

''I should pay her a visit soon to thank her.'' I said.

At that point, I heard a honk coming from outside.

''That's your car.'' Mai said.

I glanced at the clock.

''Twelve forty-five?'' I exclaimed.

Mai nodded.

''Now go. Ladies don't come late.'' She said with a wink.

I smiled back and hurried outside.

''I'll see you around dinnertime.'' I said to Mai.

''Have fun!'' Mai said, while she waved at me, until I stepped into the car.

I gave my chauffeur the address of Kidou's house.

''This address please.'' I said.

''Understood, Ojou-sama.'' The chauffeur replied.

Then, we drove away. Somehow, I felt nervous. I kept fiddling at my skirt and stared anxious out of the car window. We past some houses, until we reached a quiet residential area with massive houses.

''Wow, the people who live here are sure rich.'' I whispered to myself.

After a while, the car stopped for a house, who seemed the biggest of them all. Almost as big as my own mansion.

''You've got to be kidding me.'' I said.

''Ojou-sama, we reached the destination.'' The chauffeur said.

''H-Hai.'' I replied.

The chauffeur opened my door and I stepped outside.

''At which time should I pick you up again.

''Six o' clock please.'' I replied.

The chauffeur nodded and stepped back in the car. I watched it leave. I turned around and gulped, while I stared at the house in front of me.

''So this is the Kidou residence, huh?'' I asked myself.

I slowly walked towards the door and pressed the doorbell. A classical melody spread through the house. I gulped. There was no turning back now. _Why am I so nervous? It's just a friend, that's all._ A maid opened the door.

''Misumi Naomi?'' She asked.

I nodded and made a small bow. The maid bowed back.

''Enter, please.'' She said.

I stepped inside and the maid asked me to wait here for a moment.

''I'll be informing Kidou-sama that you've arrived.'' She said, before she made a bow and left.

I fiddled nervous at the sleeve of my T-shirt.

''Misumi Naomi?'' I suddenly heard behind me.

It wasn't Kidou's voice. I slowly turned around and look at a man with thick lips and grey-beige hair. He wore a suit. He smiled at me.

''I'm Kidou's adoptive father.'' He said.

I made a really deep bow. I knew he was a big man and the head of the Kidou Financial Group.

''It's an honor to meet you, Kidou-sama.'' I said.

''What a formalities,'' Kidou's father said with a smile. ''I like that.''

I blushed.

''I heard you are quite a big name too. Misumi Naomi, the famous pianist. Important people from all over the world is willing to pay a fortune to hear you play.'' Kidou's father praised.

I blushed heavily and made another bow.

''I'm nothing compared to Kidou-sama from the Kidou Financial Group.'' I replied.

''My my, you don't have to belittle yourself. Please, feel home here. It's an honor to have a miss like you in our residence.'' Kidou's father said.

''The pleasure is all mine.'' I replied.

''Kidou told me about your game strategizing and that it appears to be a masterpiece. I didn't know you were also interested in the soccer business.'' Kidou's father said.

I blushed. _Kidou has talked about me and said that I've written a masterpiece?_

''Oh no, Kidou-san is exaggerating. I'm just an amateur. He's the true genius.'' I replied.

Kidou's father laughed.

''You're very modest and polite. I like your attitude.'' He said.

''Arigato gozaimasu.'' I replied, while I bowed again.

''Well then, I'll leave you and Kidou alone. I hope you enjoy your afternoon.'' He said.

''Likewise, Kidou-sama.'' I replied.

Then, the man smiled and walked away. I blushed. I'm glad I was being appreciated in the Kidou residence.

''Naomi-chan?'' I heard behind me.

This time, it was Kidou's voice. I turned around and started at a smiling Kidou.

''Yuuto-san.'' I replied with a smile.

''You had a talk with my dad?'' He asked.

I blushed.

''A-Ah.'' I replied.

Kidou chuckled.

''He seems to like you. At least, that was the impression I got.'' He said.

''You were eavesdropping. How rude.'' I replied teasingly.

Kidou blushed.

''I know, that wasn't nice.'' He said.

Then, he slowly grabbed my hand.

''Let's head to my room. I've got stuff to show you.''

**End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**~ Living my own life ~**

**Chapter Six: At the Kidou residence**

Misumi's P.O.V.

Kidou took me up to his room and I couldn't help but blush by the thoughts that he was holding my hand. _Idiot, stop thinking like that. You're just a friend, remember?_

''Welcome to my room.'' Kidou said, while he opened the door to his bedroom.

My eyes widened. It was massive.

''It's so big.'' I said.

It looked more like a study room, then a bedroom. Everything was made of classical wood and everything looked expensive.

''You're on of the few people who gets to see it.'' Kidou replied with a smile.

I felt honored.

''Don't you like company?'' I asked.

''I do, but I just don't take people home quickly.'' He replied.

I blushed.

''But you've known me for a day. Why am I an exception?'' I asked.

Kidou blushed.

''I … don't know. I guess it's that fact that I feel comfortable around you.'' He said.

I blushed.

''Yuuto-san…'' I said soft.

Kidou walked to a low, wooden table with two pillows in front of it. He motioned for me to sit. I sat down on my knees and leaned backwards, so I sat on the back of my legs. Kidou did the same on the other pillow, left from me. I handed him my paperwork.

''I still can't believe you called it a masterpiece. That's way too much.'' I said.

Kidou smiled.

''But it's a genius piece. Especially for someone who had never heard of soccer before.'' He replied.

I couldn't help but blush. Kidou fetched a pencil and started to explain things about me about game strategizing. After a long, but educational hour, I got already the hang of it. The maid, who opened the door earlier for me, brought some tea for us and left.

''Now, let's see if you notice your own mistakes now.'' Kidou said, while he handed me my paperwork back.

In less than a minute, I discovered all my mistakes and corrected them.

''That's impressive.'' Kidou said.

I blushed.

''Still, you're the amazing game strategist here. I'm just your apprentice.'' I said giggling.

Kidou chuckled too. After that, we made some new strategies and we promised that we would show it to the others at Monday's practice.

''I'm so jealous of you.'' I said.

Kidou looked up.

''You're intelligent, a good game strategist and a soccer player. Yuuto-san sure has a lot of qualities.'' I continued.

Kidou blushed.

''A-Arigato.'' He said.

Then, he looked at me.

''But don't number yourself away. Naomi-chan is intelligent too, sweet, polite, modest and an intelligent pianist.'' He replied.

I blushed heavily.

''But that all doesn't count compared to you.'' I said.

''You should stop belittling yourself. Admit that you deserve to be praised too.'' Kidou replied.

I blushed even harder. Then, I discovered the piano in his room. I looked at him.

''Can I …?'' I asked careful.

Kidou nodded. I smiled and took place behind it. I closed my eyes and let my fingers glide over the piano keys. Then, I pressed the keys for the first piano chord. A sweet, but sad melody filled the room and I got caught in the moment. Nothing mattered anymore. I forgot where I was and the only thing I focused on was the music, that came from my soul. After what seemed like hours, I opened my eyes again and removed my fingers from the keys. I looked at Kidou, who had his mouth slightly open. Then, he clapped in his hands.

''That was … unbelievable. I can't believe I got a private concert from the famous Misumi Naomi.'' He said.

I smiled, but a little sad.

''What's wrong?'' Kidou asked, when he noticed. ''Do you enjoy playing the piano?''

''I do. It's just that,'' I had to swallow. ''It reminds me of my mom.''

Memories about my past flashed through my mind. Me, as a small six year old girl behind the piano and my mother next to it, who sung. Her voice was so beautiful.

''Mother…'' I whispered.

I started to tremble and covered my face with my hands, while my shoulders shocked.

''Hey hey…'' Kidou said compassionate, while he wrapped his arms around me.

I cried in his chest. I didn't care that it wasn't lady-like to cry in front of somebody. I was just a teen, who missed her mom. Kidou rubbed my back and kept soothing me with 'Sshh…' sounds.

''It's okay. Throw it all out. I know you've been suppressing these feelings for a long time. It's okay to cry.'' Kidou said sweet to me.

''Yuuto-chan.'' I said.

For the first time, I dared to call him in the informal way. Stupid –san suffix. Kidou definitely is more than that. I knew Kidou was smiling by hearing how I called his name. He made the hug a little bit tighter. I wrapped my arms around him too and kept on sobbing. I don't know how long we sat in that position, but it must have been a while. After a while, I calmed down a bit.

''A-Arigato, Yuuto-chan. And sorry for ruining your afternoon.'' I said guilty.

''Silly, you didn't ruin my afternoon. I'm glad I was the person who soothed you.'' He replied.

I looked up. Kidou smiled at me.

''Y-Yuuto-chan.'' I whispered.

I tried to give him another hug, but stumbled on my way. I landed on top of him, my hands pinning against both sides of his head. We both glared with widened eyes against each other, but neither of us tried to break free from this position. We just kept … staring.

''S-Sumimasen.'' I said finally, for what seemed like minutes later.

''Don't worry about it.'' Kidou replied with a blush.

The atmosphere in the room suddenly turned different. We both got shy and if we glared at each other, we both gained a blush.

''L-Let's make up more strategies.'' I said.

''A-Ah.'' Kidou replied.

A short moment after that, the happy and relaxed atmosphere returned and I felt really happy. The rest of the afternoon, we kept on smiling, joking and teasing each other. Before I knew it, the maid came up and told me my car arrived. I glanced at the clock.

''Six o' clock already?'' I asked, while I pouted.

''Time sure flies when you're having fun.'' Kidou replied with a smile.

I blushed.

''It really does.'' I said.

Together, we walked downstairs and Kidou's father greeted me.

''I heard your piano plays.'' He said.

''Y-You did?'' I replied.

He nodded.

''What a masterpiece you played there. I hope you visit us soon.'' He said.

I blushed and glanced at Kidou.

''Sure thing.'' I replied.

''Have a safe trip.'' Kidou said.

He gave me a quick hug. I blushed.

''A-Ah.'' I replied.

I bowed in front of Kidou's father.

''Thanks for having me over. It was an honor to be here.'' I said.

Kidou's father smiled.

''Likewise. I hope to see you soon.'' He replied.

Then, I walked outside, while Kidou waved me goodbye. I stepped in the car, while the hot choco feeling in my stomach reappeared.

''See you tomorrow at school.'' I whispered, before the car drove away.

When I got home, Mai already waited for me at the doorpost.

''Naomi-san, okairi.'' She said.

I gave her a smile.

''Did you have a fun afternoon?'' She asked.

''Uhu.'' I replied with a blush.

''Something that I need to know?'' Mai asked with a grin.

I knew where she was aiming for.

''N-No, certainly not! Nothing happened.'' I replied.

Mai giggled.

''Awwhh…'' She said.

I blushed heavily.

''Stop teasing.'' I muttered, before I giggled myself.

Then, my cell phone rang.

''Excuse me.'' I said to Mai, before I walked away.

''Misumi Naomi speaking.'' I said.

''Naomi-chan!'' I recognized Endou's voice.

''Mamoru!'' I said happily.

''And? How was your afternoon?'' Endou asked me.

I heard the grin in his voice.

''It was really great.'' I replied.

I was happy he couldn't see my blush.

''Did something happen?'' I heard Endou say with a grin.

''N-No, nothing happened.'' I replied.

''But are you sure of your feelings now?'' Endou asked me.

I thought about it. The hot choco feelings definitely went through my stomach a couple of times. And after the piano play, it only became worse.

''I-I guess so.'' I replied.

''You guess so?'' Endou replied, with a funny voice.

''Stop making me look like a baka!'' I said, while I puffed up my cheeks.

I heard Endou laugh.

''Do you like him or not?'' Endou asked.

''I guess I do.'' I replied with a blush.

''Good! Kidou is a sweet guy.'' Endou said.

''I know.'' I replied.

''Well, gotta go. Dinner is ready at our place. I'll see you tomorrow!''

''See you tomorrow.'' I replied.

Then, he hung up. I smiled. _See you tomorrow at SCHOOL, Endou._ I giggled and walked towards the dining room, where dinner was getting served. I talked with Mai about my day and after that, we drunk some tea in the living room.

''Your school has send your school uniform. I already placed it in your closet.'' Mai said.

''Thank you! Have you already seen it?'' She asked.

Mai nodded.

''But I don't want to spoil the fun. You should see it yourself.'' She replied.

''Finally, I get a school uniform and attend a school like a normal teen.'' I said excited.

Mai smiled anime-style.

''That guy that you visited today, is he a student of Raimon Junior High too?'' She asked.

I nodded.

''Hai, he is.'' I replied.

Mai giggled.

''Maybe you have some classes with him. After all, you're all in third grade of Junior High School.'' She said.

I nodded.

''Hai, I hope so.'' I replied with a blush.

After a while, I glared at the clock and it indicated that it was ten o' clock.

''I think I'll be heading to bed.'' I said.

Mai nodded.

''The maid will wake you tomorrow at seven a.m. School starts at eight thirty.'' She said.

I nodded.

''Okay. Well then, I see you at breakfast.'' I said.

Mai nodded.

''Oyasumi nasai.'' She replied.

''Oyasumi.'' I said, before I took the big staircase up to my room.

When I entered my room, I couldn't help to launch myself on my bed and scream in my pillow out of happiness.

''Okay, I confess. I'm in love with Kidou Yuuto. There, I said it.''

It felt good to finally say it out loud. And nobody could hear me anyway. After my 'confession', I walked to my bathroom, brushed my teeth, dressed into my white, silky nightdress and walked back to my bed.

''I bet tomorrow is going to be lots of fun.'' I said to myself.

Then, I closed my eyes and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**End of Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**~ Living my own life ~**

**Chapter Seven: Welcome to Raimon Junior High**

Misumi's P.O.V.

''Ojou-sama.'' I heard somewhere in the distance.

''Five more minutes.'' I replied.

''Ojou-sama, wake up. It's your first day on your public school.'' I heard my maid say.

I was immediately awake.

''Sodane.'' I said with a smile.

The maid smiled at me.

''Breakfast will be at seven forty-five until a quarter past eight. Then, the car will drive you to school. It's a five to ten minute drive, so you still have a couple of minutes left before homeroom starts.'' She explained to me.

I nodded thankful.

''Arigato.'' I said.

Then, the maid left. I walked towards my bathroom and took a shower. After that, I walked in my bathrobe towards my closet. I already saw a school uniform hanging over my chair. It was a white blouse with a green ribbon. There was also a plain, grey skirt. I also saw thigh-length, white socks and brown-black school loafers. I pulled everything on, together with some clean undergarments. After that, I brushed my straight, knee-length, light brown hair and putted a thin, white diadem in it. I decided not to wear make-up or jewelry, because I wasn't sure if it was allowed. Besides, I already had long lashes and a flawless skin from nature. I grabbed my schoolbag and glanced at the clock. Seven forty-five. Perfect timing. I headed downstairs for breakfast.

''Ohayo, Naomi-san.'' Mai greeted me.

''Ohayo, Mai.'' I replied with a smile.

''My oh my, that school uniform looks really good on you.'' Mai said.

I blushed.

''You think?'' I replied.

Mai nodded. Then, I ate my breakfast, which consisted out of rice.

''Here.'' Mai said, while she handed me an obento box.

It was a dark purple one with a light purple flower on it.

''I made it this morning for you.'' Mai said.

''Arigato gozaimasu, Mai.'' I said with a smile, while I bowed.

Mai suddenly felt uncomfortable that I bowed towards her.

''Ojou-sama, I should be bowing for you, not the other way around.'' She said.

''Mai, I already said it thousands of times. No Ojou-sama. Just Naomi.'' I replied with a smile.

Mai blushed. I glanced at the clock. Time to go. I took a deep breath.

''Ganbatte! I'm sure you're going to have lots of fun. Besides, you have all your soccer friends around you.'' She said.

I nodded.

''That's true. I hope the other kids will be nice too.'' I said.

Mai smiled.

''I'm sure that's going to be okay.'' She replied.

I quickly gave Mai a hug.

''I'm back around dinner time. After school, I'm going to help the soccer club again.'' I said.

Mai smiled.

''I'm glad you found something else besides playing piano that caught your interest.'' She said.

I smiled at her. Then, the car honked.

''Well, I gotta go. See you later.'' I said.

''Bye!'' Mai replied.

Then, I putted the obento box in my school bag and headed towards the car. I hoped that the others wouldn't sample me as 'spoiled kid' by seeing the car.

''Ojou-sama, are you ready?'' My chauffeur asked me.

I gave him a nod.

''Let's go.'' I said.

Then, we drove away. The entire time, I kept glaring outside, to the trees that passed by and the other students who walked on the pavements. Some of them wore the Raimon Junior High uniform. After a drive of exactly seven minutes, the car stopped in front of the school. I stepped outside and thanked my chauffeur. He promised me to pick me up at six o' clock again. I waved him goodbye and turned around, to look at the massive building I already knew. But not from the inside. I took a deep breath and crossed the school yard. I saw people staring at me and start whispering. I felt anxious. _Did I look ugly? Maybe it was wrong for me to come. Maybe I don't fit in._

''Naomi, is that you?'' I heard surprised behind me.

I turned around and saw a couple of members from the soccer club.

''Kazemaru, Gouenji, Someoka.'' I greeted them with a smile.

''I didn't know you attended this school.'' Someoka said.

I smiled anime-style.

''It's my first day.'' I replied.

The others smiled happily.

''Welcome to Raimon Junior High.'' Kazemaru said.

I blushed.

''Hey, you're a third years too, just like us.'' Gouenji noticed.

I nodded.

''Maybe we have a couple of classes together.'' Kazemaru said.

''I hope so. Then, I don't feel so alone.'' I replied shy.

Since I entered the school, I felt like falling back in my polite, timid lady-form again.

''Naomi!'' I suddenly heard a well-known voice.

''Mamoru.'' I said happily.

Then, my smile turned into a nervous one. Beside him stood none other than Elle.

''Don't tell me she's now also attending Raimon Junior High,'' Elle said, while she rolled with her eyes. ''That kid does everything to get your attention.''

She stepped towards me and narrowed her eyes.

''Why don't you jus go home to your super deluxe private home-schooling, ballerina.'' She hissed at me.

I guess ballerina was my new nickname. Oh great …

''Elle, come on! Give her a change.'' Endou said.

He smiled at me.

''What a surprise! You didn't told me on the phone that you became a student of Raimon Junior High.'' He said.

''I didn't had the chance. You had to attend dinner.'' I replied shy.

''So now you two are also calling each other.'' Elle said.

She looked dirty at me.

''You're unbelievable. And let me tell you this straight. Stop with that innocent lady-like behavior. You're at school, not an opera.'' She continued.

Ai, Elle sure knew how to hurt someone. But now, I was fed up with it. I was making a new start in my life. I didn't let myself get scolded by a jealous girlfriend. Time to set things straight.

''Listen up. I don't know why you hate me so much, but let me make a couple of things straight. One, I'm not interested in Mamoru. He's like an elder brother for me. I never ever had friend before. He was the first one to act nice of me after all those years of me being neglected and being locked up. Second, I didn't attend this school for him, I did it because I was fed up with home-schooling. I want to make friend, to be normal. Not to be treated like a spoiled kid. And third, there's already somebody else who I like, so why in the world would I steal Mamoru from you? I hope I made myself clear now.'' I said.

Everybody fell silent, Elle most.

''I… didn't know.'' She said.

''That's why I always say: Don't judge a book by its cover.'' I replied.

Then, I reached out my hand.

''Let's start over again. Hi, I'm Misumi Naomi.'' I said with a smile.

Elle looked confused, but then grinned and shook my hand.

''Korosu Elle. But feel free to call me Elle.'' She said.

I was glad things were finally clear between the two of us.

''So, ballerina. Any clue in which class you are?'' She asked me.

I smiled. I knew she meant the nickname in a teasing way now. Not mean.

''I really don't know. I haven't received my schedule yet. The principal said that I had to visit him when homeroom started.'' I replied.

Elle nodded.

''And who is that person you like?'' She asked out of the blue.

My face gained a red shade.

''N-Nane yo?'' I asked shocked.

Elle grinned.

''Not telling me? That's too bad.'' She replied.

I blushed. At that point, Kidou and Haruna arrived.

''Ohayo, minna-san!'' Haruna greeted everybody happily.

Then, she noticed me.

''Naomi-chan?!'' She exclaimed surprised.

I saw Kidou's head shot straight up. I smiled back at the blue-haired girl.

''Ohayo, Haruna-chan.'' I said.

Kidou kept looking at me with a shocked expression. I smiled anime-style at him, which made him blush.

''You're a student at Raimon Junior High now!'' Haruna said happily.

I saw at her ribbon that she was one class lower than me. I nodded.

''Hai, from today on, I'll be attending Raimon Junior High.'' I replied.

Haruna smiled.

''This is going to be so much fun! We can eat our obento together and chat and-''

''I think we get the point, Haruna.'' Kidou said with a sweat dropped.

Everybody, including me, laughed sheepishly. Then, the bell for homeroom rang.

''Minna, time for homeroom.'' Endou said.

''I-I need to go to the principal's office.'' I replied.

''Do you know where it is?'' Endou asked.

I shook my head.

''No, but I'll be okay.'' I replied.

Elle smiled me.

''Walk up the first staircase you see, turn right and the third door.'' She said.

''Thanks.'' I replied, still not believing she was acting nice towards me.

''Good luck, ballerina.'' Elle said.

I smiled and walked inside the school building. Many pairs of eyes were focused on me, but I tried to ignore them.

''Hey, isn't that the famous pianist?''

''Yeah, that's Misumi Naomi.''

''She's so kawaii!''

''I never knew she was in Raimon Junior High.''

''I thought she was home schooled.''

_Keep walking. Keep walking._ I walked up the big staircase and followed Elle's instructions. I indeed saw a door with 'Principal Raimon.' standing on it. I knocked three times.

''Come in.'' A voice replied.

Slowly, I opened the door and walked shyly towards the man in a desk chair, behind an office desk.

''Ah, the new student.'' The principal said.

I smiled and bowed deeply.

''It's an honor to be here.'' I replied.

''Misumi Naomi, right?'' The principal asked me.

''Hai.'' I replied.

''The famous pianist. I heard about your story. I'm sorry about your father.'' He said compassionate.

I looked to the side.

''I rather don't talk about it.'' I said.

''Right. My sincere apologies. Let me give you everything you need.'' The principal replied.

I got my schedule and a map of the school.

''Are there any after-school activities you would like to sign up for?'' The principal asked me.

I smiled.

''The soccer club.'' I said.

The principal smiled.

''Ah, I already heard stories about that too. As a manager I guess?'' He asked me.

I nodded and bowed.

''If that's possible, then yes please.'' I replied.

The principal smiled.

''No problem. I'll make sure everything will be set for that. Please, attend your homeroom class now. You'll be announced there to your class.'' He said.

''Hai.'' I replied, while I made another bow. ''Thanks for your help, principal Raimon.''

The principal smiled at me.

''Good luck.''

Then, I left the room and looked at my schedule. Room 013. I looked at my map and followed it, until I reached the room. I heard the teacher talk on the other side of the door. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Then, I opened it and stepped inside the room. Thirty-three pairs of eyes looked at me. I gulped, but smiled.

''Ah, the new student.'' The teacher said.

I smiled at him and then turned towards the class. I let my eyes glide over the chairs to spot familiar people. I sighed relieved when I spotted Endou, Elle, Kazemaru, Gouenji and … Kidou.

''Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?'' Sensei asked me.

I smiled.

''Kon'nichiwa, minna-san. Watashi no namae was, Misumi Naomi desu. Hajimemashite, dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu!'' I said.

''KAWAII!'' I heard all the boys in the classroom shout.

Somehow, I sweat dropped.

''Nice to have you here, Misumi-san.'' Sensei said to me.

''Likewise.'' I replied with a smile.

''Your seat is next to Kudou-san.'' Sensei told me.

A girl with long, purple hair and a friendly expression waved at me. I smiled and took the table next to her. Behind me sat a green-haired girl, who introduced herself as Kino Aki. Next to Aki, behind the purple-haired girl, known as Kudou Fuyuka, sat Elle. During homeroom, I silently chatted with the two girls I haven't met before. They turned out to be managers for the soccer club as well, together with Haruna. When I said I was also one, they replied very cheerful and positive. After we got a warning from Sensei, I turned my glare to the front, only to notice that Kidou was just a few spots a way from me. I caught him glaring at me a few times. It made me blush like mad. After homeroom, I talked with some new students, who come and greeted me, before the next subject began. When it was lunchtime, Elle dragged me along with her.

''Elle-chan, dosta?'' I asked, while I let myself get dragged along.

We reached a quieter place. Elle suddenly looked less rough. More … guilty.

''What's wrong?'' I asked.

''Listen, I wanna apologize for my behavior earlier.'' She said, while she looked slightly irritated.

Like, she didn't want to apologize, but knew she had to. It wasn't in her character, I could immediately tell.

''It's okay, Elle. I think I understand you. I would be jealous too if you would constantly hang around the boy who I like.'' I replied.

Elle smiled. Then she looked to the ground.

''It's just that … I felt like you were a threat. You are everything that I'm not; lady like, cute, sweet, polite... I makes me feel insecure. In never thought that Mamoru was going to betray me. I rather thought you were going to seduce him. It makes me feel protective, because Mamoru wouldn't notice someone flirting with him, even if his life depended on it... I'm so un-cute, too boyish, and sometimes, I fee like I'm not good enough for Mamoru.'' She confessed.

I shocked from her honesty. It made me have so much respect for Elle.

''Elle, you're amazing the way you are. Please, don't change. Mamoru fell in love with you for a reason. Sometimes, I talk about you with him. He told me about a warm feeling in his stomach he gets when you suddenly smile at him. I bet he don't want to lose you. You're perfect for Mamoru.'' I said.

Elle looked up at me.

''R-Really?'' She asked me.

I nodded and pulled her in a hug.

''Finally, I understand your situation now. But you must know that I'm really not a threat. Mamoru and I are just really good friends. I absolutely don't have romantic feelings towards him. Only friendly feelings.'' I said.

Elle smiled bright, when I let her go again.

''It feels good to have things cleared up.'' She said.

I nodded.

''Now, let's go to the others. I bet Haruna is already complaining where I am.'' I said with a sweat drop.

Elle had to laugh.

''Yeah, let's go.'' She replied.

That was the point she noticed she wore an other school uniform than me. She wore a white blouse, just like me, but her ribbon was red, instead of green. And, she wore red shorts, instead of the grey skirt. I smiled. It fitted her. Skirts weren't in her character. She's tomboyish. I smiled bright. I felt like I've made a lot of friends today. Elle, Fuyuka and Aki were definitely a part of that. When we reached the others, Haruna was already waving at me.

''Does that girl have a fetish for you or something?'' Elle asked me with a sweat drop.

''I really don't know…'' I replied with a sweat drop.

I ate my obento, together with all the other soccer members and talked and laughed a lot. After lunch, we headed back to classroom 013. I worked hard to show the teachers my best side. I really wanted to stay here on Raimon Junior High. It felt so … natural already. Compared to this, home-school sucks. My eyes widened and I giggled. I couldn't believe a word like that had popped up in my mind. I really was losing my lady-like side. But somewhere, I didn't care. I could be who I want. This is my life. I'll never complete give up on my lady-like behavior. But I will only act like one when I'm playing the piano and that kind of stuff. For the rest, I'm just a fourteen-year-old teen. I smiled when I thought about the life that lay ahead of me. I finally could be free. And it felt amazing.

**End of Chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**~ Living my own life ~**

**Chapter Eight: Love is in the air**

Misumi's P.O.V.

After school, me and the soccer players walked towards the soccer field. The boys got dressed in the changing rooms, while me, Aki, Fuyuka and Haruna prepared water bottles and giggled together about silly rumors. Elle said she went home. I could tell we weren't best friends, but I was glad we finally could talk normally to each other. I smiled. I was really glad for that.

''Hey, Fuyuka. I heard a strange rumor about you.'' Aki said, while she grinned.

Fuyuka blushed.

''A rumor? About me?'' She replied.

Aki nodded.

''Something about you and ... Midorikawa?'' She asked grinning.

''W-What?'' Fuyuka replied with a red face.

''So, it's true?'' Haruna asked.

''Well, no…'' Fuyuka replied, but she avoided eye contact.

''Liar! You never dare to look someone in the eyes when you lie.'' Aki exclaimed.

''Awwhh… how long have you guys been dating?'' Haruna asked.

''T-Two weeks now.'' Fuyuka replied blushing.

''That's really cute, Fuyuka.'' I said with a smile.

Fuyuka smiled anime-style at me.

''Fudou and I are a thing now too,'' Haruna added with a blush. ''Thanks to Naomi-chan.''

I blushed too.

''I didn't do anything special. I just motivated you.'' I replied.

Haruna smiled at me.

''But still, thanks.'' She said.

''I-It's nothing.'' I replied.

''I'm stuck in this long-distance relationship.'' Aki sighed.

''But you still love Ichinose, right?'' Fuyuka asked.

Aki nodded.

''Of course I do! I just wish I could see him more.'' She replied.

''He's a representative of America, right?'' Haruna asked.

Aki nodded.

''Maybe we'll meet him in the FFI finals.'' She replied.

''But first, we have to win the prelims.'' Fuyuka said.

''Are you guys training for a tournament?'' I asked.

The three managers nodded.

''The Football Frontier International, or FFI in short.'' Aki said.

''Sugoi!'' I said.

Aki nodded.

''The first match is this Sunday. That's in six days.'' She said.

''But first, we have the prom!'' Haruna said excited.

''Prom?'' I repeated.

''This Friday, the annual prom will be held for the third graders.'' Fuyuka replied.

I smiled.

''Sounds lovely.'' I said.

''You should come too.'' Aki replied

''Me? I don't think that's a really good idea.'' I said a bit nervous.

''Oh, come on! It's going to be lots of fun!'' Haruna replied.

''I-I really don't know…'' I said.

''Then think about it.'' Fuyuka said.

I smiled.

''I definitely will.'' I replied.

Then, we focused back on soccer practice.

**The next day**

''OH MY GOSH!'' Haruna shouted, while she came running towards my.

It was Tuesday afternoon and I was walking towards the soccer field for another soccer practice.

''What's wrong?'' I asked, slightly shocked.

Haruna's eyes sparkled and she looked like she ate tons of sugar.

''I've been asked to go to prom by Fudou!'' Haruna said.

''Really? That's amazing! How did he ask you?'' I replied.

''Well… He just … asked.'' Haruna said awkward.

''No special method?'' I replied.

Haruna shook her head.

''But I don't care. I'm so happy!'' She said, while she started to jump on her spot.

Behind her, I saw Aki and Fuyuka giggle.

''Haruna…'' I said with a sweat drop.

**The next day**

''Eh?'' Fuyuka asked surprised.

It was Wednesday and it was time for lunch break. Me, Fuyuka, Aki and Haruna sat on the rooftop and just opened our obento's.

''What's wrong?'' Aki asked.

''There's a piece of paper in my obento.'' Fuyuka replied with a blush.

''Open it! Open it! What does it say?'' Haruna asked impatient.

Fuyuka slowly folded the paper strip open and gained a major blush.

''Nane?'' I asked curious.

''I-It's from Midorikawa. He asks if I want to go to the prom with him.'' Fuyuka said.

''That's so cute!'' Aki said.

''And? How are you going to reply?'' Haruna asked.

''Yes, of course! I mean, we've been dating for two weeks now.'' Fuyuka replied.

I smiled happy for her. Still, I haven't been asked myself. Not that I was waiting for it. It only confirmed my feelings about not going to the prom.

''Hey, do you girls already have a dress?'' Aki asked.

''No…'' Everybody replied.

''Let's shop for one tomorrow after school. I heard soccer practice was cancelled, due to personal circumstances from kantoku.'' Aki said.

Everybody smiled.

''Girls, that's not necessary.'' I said with a smirk.

''Huh?'' The three girls replied.

''You can all come to my house tomorrow afternoon and pick out a nice dress from my formal closet.'' I said with I smile.

I've been thinking about the idea for a while now.

''Sugoi! We get to pick a dress from the famous pianist's closet?'' Fuyuka replied.

I blushed.

''Only if you want to. I f you girls rather go shopping, then that's okay too.'' I said.

''No freaking way! We love to come over tomorrow afternoon.'' Aki replied.

I giggled.

''So, does this mean that you're going to the prom?'' Haruna asked with a hopeful smile.

I sighed.

''Do I have a choice?'' I replied.

''NO!'' The girls replied in union.

We all laughed. Then, the school bell rang again and indicated it was time to go back to the classroom.

**The next day**

I sighed. _Thursday already_. I sat in class and looked bored out of the window. Tomorrow was the prom and today, the girls were going to pick out a dress at my home. I smiled. I looked forward to the fitting session. I wonder which dress the girls would pick.

''Misumi-san, what's the answer on that question?'' Sensei said.

I looked up.

''A-Ano…'' I mumbled.

''Not paying attention, huh?'' Sensei said, while he laughed.

I blushed.

''I guess the prom makes you guys excited.'' Sensei said.

''HAI!'' The entire class replied.

I was glad the teacher focused his attention on the others now. The rest of the day, I wasn't really paying attention. I was happy when the final bell rang.

''Naomi-chan! I'm so excited!'' Haruna said, while me, Aki and Fuyuka met up with her in the hallway.

I smiled.

''I hope you all can find a nice dress.'' I replied.

''Oh, I'm sure that'll be fine.'' Fuyuka said with a bright smile.

The four of us walked towards our lockers to change some books. When we almost reached our lockers, Aki pointed at the floor.

''Look! Rose petals.'' She said.

''Awwhh, I wonder which guy did this.'' Fuyuka replied.

''For who would it be?'' Haruna thought out loud.

''That girl sure is lucky.'' I said.

I walked towards my locker and opened it. My eyes widened and I gained a blush when I saw that the inside was decorated with the same rose petals I saw earlier.

''No way…'' I said.

There lay a letter in my locker. Nervously, I folded it open.

''Follow the rose petals.'' I red out loud.

''Naomi-chan, dosta? Why are you so red?'' Fuyuka asked.

''Wow, your locker!'' Aki said.

''Oh wow! The rose petals are for you!'' Haruna exclaimed.

I trembled on my feet.

''What should I do?'' I asked.

''Isn't it obvious? Follow the rose petals!'' Aki said, while she gave me a small push towards the rose petals.

With a hot choco feeling, I followed the rose petals. The leaded outside and followed the contours of the building. The rose petals guided me around the building and leaded me to the floral garden at the back of Raimon Junior High. I tried to think of possible names from persons I could encounter any moment. I was really nervous. I turned around the corner and found a heart, made of rose petals. In the middle of the heart lay a beautiful, red rose with a card attached at it. I crouched down and opened the card.

''Tomorrow. Eight o' clock. In front of your mansion. xoxo your secret date.'' I red out loud.

I gained a major color. _Who was this guy?_ With a red face, I walked back towards the girls.

''And?'' They asked curious.

I handed the rose over.

''KAWAII! A secret date!'' Haruna said.

''Who would it be?'' Fuyuka thought out loud.

''This is so cool!'' Aki said.

I couldn't say anything. Only blush.

''What's the theme actually of tomorrow's prom?'' Haruna asked.

''Masquerade Miracle.'' Aki said.

''That means we have to wear masks!'' Fuyuka said excited.

''I have masks at my home.'' I said with a smile.

I finally could think clearly again.

''Yosh! Let's go!'' Haruna said.

My chauffeur drove my car in front of the girl and me and the girls stepped inside.

''What a nice car.'' Aki praised.

''It looks so expensive.'' Fuyuka added.

I smiled. After a short while, we reached my mansion.

''SUGOI…'' The girls said breathless.

''It's so big!'' Haruna said.

''I didn't expect less from the famous pianist.'' Aki added.

I smiled.

''Let's go inside.'' I said.

Mai already waited for me at the entrance.

''Okairi, Naomi-san.'' She said.

Then, she spotted the girls.

''Ah, the girls you talked earlier about.'' She said.

The three managers introduced themselves.

''I'll send up some tea to your room later.'' Mai said.

I nodded. Then, I beckoned the girls.

''Let's go to my room.'' I said.

''Hai!'' They replied excited.

We walked up the big staircase and I opened the doors to my bedroom. The mouths of the three managers fell open.

''KAWAII!'' Haruna said.

''It's bigger than the living room at my house.'' Aki added.

''It's decorated so nice.'' Fuyuka said.

''Arigato.'' I replied.

Then, I walked towards my closet.

''Well then, shall we start the fitting session?''

**End of Chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**~ Living my own life ~**

**Chapter Nine: The Prom ~**

Misumi's P.O.V.

''Wow! Your closet is massive!'' Aki exclaimed.

I smiled proud.

''I had to wear formal wear every day so, as you can see, I have a LOT of dresses.'' I said.

''They're all so pretty!'' Fuyuka praised.

I smiled.

''I hope you girls can find something!'' I replied.

We split up and looked around in my closet. After a lot of giggling and talking, we all found a dress from which we thought was suitable.

''Do you have a 'fitting room' or something?'' Haruna asked.

''This is not a clothing shop.'' I replied laughing.

''Well, it almost looks like on. You have a lot of stuff!'' Aki said.

I smiled.

''You can use my bathroom.'' I said to Haruna.

She nodded thankful and walked out of the closet.

''Let's wait for Haruna to come out first.'' Fuyuka said excited.

After a couple of minutes, Haruna left the bathroom and came back to the closet.

''Do you girls… like it?'' She asked.

My mouth fell open, Fuyuka's eyes startled to sparkle and Aki suppressed a squeal.

''SUGOI!'' We said in union.

Haruna smiled happily.

''Here's a big mirror.'' I said to Haruna.

I guided her to the mirror in the closet and Haruna started to smile really bright.

''KAWAII! This is DEFINITELY going to be my dress!'' She said.

We all nodded in approval.

''All right, my turn!'' Fuyuka said, while she headed towards my bathroom.

We all waited for her to come out.

''Here's a drawer with masks.'' I said to Haruna, while I pointed at one of my drawers in the closet.

Haruna nodded and started searching for a matching mask.

''Hey Aki, who's your date going to be by the way?'' I asked her.

Aki giggled.

''I don't have a date. I'm in the party committee. I have to assist the other members of the club. I don't have time to dance.'' She said with a smile.

''Awwhh… that's too bad.'' I replied.

Aki shook her head.

''It's lots of fun. And besides, I don't want anyone to be my date but Ichinose. It's only an advantage that I can't have a date now.'' She said.

I smiled. At that point, Fuyuka walked back in the closet.

''And?'' She asked.

''SUGOI!'' We said in union again.

I guided Fuyuka to the mirror.

''Fuyuka, you look gorgeous!'' Haruna praised.

''I bet Midorikawa's mouth is going to fall open when he sees you in that dress.'' Aki added.

Fuyuka blushed.

''You really think so?'' She asked.

''Definitely.'' I replied.

''Now the only think I need is a mask.'' Fuyuka said.

I guided her towards the mask drawer.

''There are tons of masks in here. I bet you'll find a suitable one.'' I said.

In the mean time, Aki already walked towards my bathroom with a dress. I looked through my closet for myself and my eyes fell on a dress I received recently from a designer from Milan. As a thank-you gift for an amazing concert I gave. At least, those were his words. I smiled. It was perfect for the masquerade ball.

''Hey Naomi, which dress are you going to wear?'' Haruna asked me.

I winked at her.

''That's going to stay a surprise.'' I replied.

Haruna pouted.

''Not fair!'' She said.

At that point, Aki returned to the closet.

''What do you girls think?'' She asked.

''SUGOI!'' We all said again.

Aki blushed and walked towards my mirror.

''KAWAII!'' She said breathless when she saw her reflection.

''It really fits you, Aki.'' Fuyuka said.

Aki smiled happily.

''I bet tomorrow's going to be AWESOME!'' She said!

''AH!'' Me and the others replied.

**The next day**

Today was the day of the ball and to be honest, I was quite nervous. I decided to talk to Endou about it. It was lunch break after all. The past week, we became really close and I trusted him with my problems.

''Mamoru, can I talk to you?'' I asked him.

''Sure thing.'' Endou replied.

Together, we headed towards the rooftop. I placed my hands on the bars and stared in the distance. Endou just leaned with his back against the bars and faced the opposite direction.

''So, what's wrong?'' He asked me.

''To be honest, I'm really nervous about tonight's ball.'' I said.

''Are you going to pull back?'' He asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders.

''Maybe.'' I said.

''And what about that secret date you talked about?'' He replied.

I sighed.

''That's the problem. Since I don't know who it is, I can't cancel him.'' I said.

''But why do you want to cancel the prom?'' Endou asked me.

''I don't like proms very much.'' I replied.

''Does that have a reason?'' Endou asked me.

I sighed.

''The reason may sound really silly, so don't laugh.'' I said.

Endou looked serious.

''I would never laugh about you.'' He said.

I smiled. Then I sighed again.

''It's just that… Prom is such a big happening. Everybody looks pretty and people are dancing everywhere. I feel like I have to be perfect. After all, people will examine you and judge if you look cute in your dress and that kind of stuff. I'm scared that people won't like me.'' I said.

''Is that it?'' Endou asked me.

I looked up, kinda offended.

''Is that it?'' I replied hurt.

Endou smiled.

''Naomi, I seriously can't believe you're worrying about that. Didn't this week already gave you an impression about how people think about you?'' He asked.

My eyes widened.

''What do you mean?'' I asked.

''Did you got bullied, did you stay friendless? No, not at all! You know people like you and you're a sweet girl. There's no way people will offend you.'' Endou replied.

I smiled.

''Thanks, Mamoru.'' I said.

Endou just smiled at me. He turned around and stared in front of him too.

''To be honest, I'm quite nervous too.'' He said.

I looked at him.

''Really?'' I asked.

He looked at me too and nodded. Then, he turned his glare back in front of him.

''I know a tux will probably look weird on me and I already know I'm a terrible dancer.'' He said.

Then, he looked at me again.

''But I really don't care. I know I'm going to have lots of fun. So people can say what they want, it won't hurt me.'' He said.

''Mamoru…'' I replied.

''So, remember. No matter what happens, it can't get any worse than me.'' He said.

I giggled. Then, I smiled.

''Thanks, Mamoru. For cheering me up.'' I said.

''No problem.'' He replied.

''So, do you, by any chance, know who my secret date is?'' I asked him.

Endou suddenly started to stammer.

''Hey, was that the school bell? I suddenly remember I forgot something in the classroom. See you later.''

And with those words, he dashed off. For a moment, I look shocked, but then I giggled.

''Mamoru… Baka.'' I said.

Then, I looked back in front of me. Tonight sounded to be a promising night.

**That evening**

I looked at the mirror. I already wore my prom dress, applied my enchanting make-up, which matched with my dress and wore my mask. My knee-length hair was curled and covered up the band that was attached at the sides of the mask, so it would stay in place. I still had no idea who my date would be. I wonder if he would reveal himself, before we went towards the party. Maybe I would recognize his voice or hair. I sighed, while the hot choco feeling in my stomach welled up.

''So, this is it.'' I talked to my reflection in the mirror.

I thought about all the couples that were going together. Haruna and Fudou, Fuyuka and Midorikawa, Endou and Elle and even Kidou said that he had a date. I forgot to ask who it was. Somehow, it kind of depressed me. He didn't ask me, so it confirmed my feelings that he wasn't into me. Somehow, I still wondered who wanted me to be his date. Maybe it was a guy of the soccer team.

''Naomi-san, your date is here.'' I suddenly heard Mai shout from downstairs.

I stiffened on my chair and had to swallow. Nervousness filled my body and I slowly stood up. I did one last check in the mirror on my room. I wore a strapless, black and pink dress, that reached the ground. The upper part reached just below my breasts and had a band, made of small diamonds. From under there, the bottom part was soft pink and made of cotton. Above that, there was a silky, transparent upper layer that made it glow a little. Underneath it, I wore black, open heels and I also wore a silky, black mask with diamonds on the outlines. My hands were covered in black, shiny gloves that reached until my elbows. Around my neck hung a silver necklace, made from diamonds and I also wore diamond earrings. After the check, I left my room. I walked down the small hallway upstairs and walked towards the beginning of the stairs. I placed one gloved hand on the bar of the stairs and slowly walked down. It was hard to move in my dress, since it reached the ground, but eventually, I reached the end safely. I looked up and next to Mai stood a guy in a really handsome suit. He wore a black mask, which totally fitted mine and his mouth was a little open. Mai looked shocked too.

''Naomi, you look…'' She stammered.

I blushed heavily.

''I hope you like it.'' I asked my secret date.

He gave me a handsome grin. I tried to look at his hairstyle and eyes, but I couldn't discover anything. _Dammit, who is this guy?_

''Ready to go?'' He asked me.

That voice sounded familiar. _But I can't quite place it_. I nodded.

''Please, let me take a picture!'' Mai pleaded.

''Mai…'' I mumbled with a blush.

''Onegaishimasu, Ojou-sama.'' Mai said, while she bowed in front of me.

''Mai, no Ojou-sama anymore.'' I said with a bigger blush.

_Gosh, I felt so ashamed in front of this boy_.

''Gomenasai.'' Mai replied with a awkward smile.

She quickly took the picture and after that, she waved us goodbye.

''Have fun!'' She said.

I smiled back.

''Thanks!'' I replied.

The boy gave her a small wave. Then, he offered me his arm. I blushed and laid my hand on the inside of his arm. Together, we walked towards the black car that stood in front of my house. It was a really expensive one. _I wonder if this guy is rich or something…_ My date held the door open for me. I gave him a thankful bow and stepped inside. He followed right after and the car brought us to the school.

''May I take to opportunity to say you look magnificent.'' My date said, while he took my hand and pressed a kiss on it.

I blushed heavily.

''A-Arigato. You look really handsome too.'' I replied.

Then, I turned even more red when I realized what I said. My date gave me a warm smile.

''I appreciate that. But I want to look my best for this lovely girl.'' He said.

I giggled nervously. _Who was this guy? He was so gentle-man like!_

''Is there something the matter, Misumi-san?'' My date asked me.

I blushed.

''No, everything is fine. And please, call me Naomi. May I be so rude to ask for your name?'' I replied.

My date smiled.

''Unfortunately, I can't tell you that. You have to wait until midnight to discover my identity.'' He said with a playful smile.

''Mou… That's not fair! You already know my identity.'' I replied, while I pouted a bit.

The boy in front of me laughed a warm smile.

''I promise I make it up to you tonight.'' He said.

For some reason, it really made my face heat up. My date laid a hand on my forehead.

''Are you all right? Your face has a pretty crimson color.'' He asked.

''N-No, I'm really fine. Hontōni.'' I replied.

My date smiled.

''I'm glad. I'm really happy you accepted my invitation.'' He said.

I blushed again.

''I had to. I didn't know who you were, so I couldn't cancel you.'' I replied.

My date gave me a playful smile.

''That's one of the advantages if you ask someone anonymously. You practically can't refuse.'' He said.

''Well yeah…'' I replied.

''Aren't you happy?'' My date asked slightly worried.

I smiled at him.

''No, I'm really fine. You know, you try to act all cool and gentleman-like, but still, you keep worrying.'' I said with a playful smile.

I saw my date blush.

''Gotcha.'' I said teasingly.

At that point, we reached our school. My date stepped out and opened the door for me. Then, he offered me his hand. I gladly took it and stepped out of the car. I was glad that I knew how to walk on high heels. Otherwise, this could become a big drama. My date supported me towards the entrance of the gymnasium. On my way towards there, I already saw other couples walking at the arm of their dates. They all looked really gorgeous. A scared and anxious feeling rushed through my body. _What if I'm not pretty enough?_ My date noticed.

''You really don't have to worry if you're pretty enough, because I can assure you: You are.'' He said.

I blushed by his sweet flattering.

''Thank you.'' I replied, while I felt a little better.

I thought about Endou's words. It wasn't about who looked the best. It was about who had the most fun. When we entered the gymnasium, instead of loud pop music, slow ballroom music greeted us. I took a deep breath and smiled. Then, we stepped through the crows and headed towards a familiar couple, who were standing in front of the refreshment table.

''Mamoru, is that you?'' I asked unsure at the boy.

''Naomi! You saw through my disguise quickly.'' The boy replied with a sheepish smile.

''It really is you!'' I said with a smile.

''Wow, Naomi. You look stunning!'' Endou praised me.

''Thanks, you too!'' I replied.

Then, I looked at the girl next to him. For the occasion, Elle had put on a dress. It was a short-sleeved, grey dress that reached till her knees. She wore a black legging underneath it and black ballerina's.

''Elle, what a cute dress!'' I said.

''Don't you dare to call me cute.'' She growled back.

I giggled.

''I already think it's quite impressive you decided to wear a dress.'' I said.

''I was quite surprised too.'' Endou replied.

''Shut up.'' Elle murmured.

''Wari wari. We already stop talking about your dress.'' Endou replied, while he pecked Elle on her cheek.

Elle smiled thankful. A new slow song was getting played and Endou dragged Elle to the dance floor.

''Oh, no. I'm NOT gonna dance!'' Elle said firmly.

''Oh, come on, Elle! I can't dance. But don't you want to have fun?'' Endou asked.

Somehow, he managed to drag Elle away. I giggled.

''Those two are quite impressive, aren't they?'' I asked my date.

''They sure are.'' He replied.

I smiled mischievous. That means he had to know Elle and Endou. I was sure he was a member of the soccer team. Then, I saw a girl with a dress I recognized swaying on the dance floor. Her purple hair gave away who she was. Not far from us stood a boy with a mohawk. That could only mean one thing. And, as I thought, I quickly discovered the blue-haired girl with one of my dresses.

''Let's go greet Haruna and Fudou.'' I said.

We walked over to the couple.

''Haruna!'' I greeted the girl.

''Naomi!'' Haruna replied.

We exchanged a quick hug.

''Again, you look really stunning in that dress.'' I said.

Haruna giggled. She wore a red, silky, strapless gown that reached till the ground. The upper part was tight, until her waist. From there, the dress debouched a little and flowed around her. She also wore a silver, diamond band, just below the breast part and a diamond flower at the right side of her waist. She wore a red, glimmering mask with a diamond on the part between her eyes. When she walked a bit, you could discover she also wore silver, open heels.

''Did you two already dance?'' I asked at Fudou.

Fudou blushed a bit.

''I-I'' He stammered.

Haruna giggled.

''Fudou still didn't ask me. I think he can't dance.'' She replied teasingly.

''I-I can dance!'' Fudou said.

''Yeah, but we talk about ballroom dancing.'' I said with a grin.

''I-I know that.'' Fudou replied.

He tried to take a cool position, but he couldn't get the blush on his cheeks away. Haruna giggled.

''Well then, silly. Are we gonna dance or what?'' She asked.

''B-But-''

Fudou couldn't protest anymore, since Haruna already dragged him towards the dance floor and started a waltz. I giggled.

''Haruna is always so bright.'' I said.

''You can say that.'' The boy replied chuckling.

''I'm glad she's having fun. But you're very quiet.'' I said to my date.

''I believe in the motto: No words but deeds.'' He replied with a smile.

''Deeds, huh? Can you dance?'' I asked.

My date nodded. He bowed a little and offered me his hand.

''Well then. Shall we?'' He asked.

I blushed and took his hand. Together, we walked towards the dance floor. I placed my right hand on his shoulder and my left in his right hand, while he place his left hand on my middle. Together, we started to dance an English Waltz.

''Where did you learn ballroom?'' I asked, while we danced.

''I have to attend formal parties quite often, so I learned it just in case I was getting asked to dance.'' My date replied.

I giggled.

''For me, it's the same story.'' I said.

''You dance very well.'' My date praised me.

''Thank you. You're not so bad yourself either.'' I replied smiling.

I got caught up in the moment. This guy… He was so gentle-man like, so polite and handsome. And a good dancer as well. He was … perfect. Then, a certain boy shot through my head. _But what about Yuuto-chan?_ I gulped and suddenly, my smile disappeared.

''Is anything the matter?'' My date asked me.

I cursed myself for letting that thought get the better of me. I forced a smile.

''No, I'm perfectly fine.'' I replied.

''Is it that you perhaps thought about another boy?'' My date asked.

My eyes widened.

''How did you know?'' I replied, deciding to be completely honest.

The boy smiled.

''I can tell. I can read people's body language quite well.'' He said.

''I-I see.'' I replied guilty.

''Is the boy present here, tonight?'' My date asked me.

''He said he would, but I haven't seen him yet.'' I replied.

I felt guilty that we were talking about Kidou, while he took all the effort to ask me. I decided to push Kidou away of my mind and to focus on the mysterious boy in front of me.

''But it doesn't matter,'' I added with a smile. ''Tonight, I'm here with you and I'm going to have lots of fun.''

The boy smiled.

''I like that.'' He replied.

After three songs, we decided to take a break and we walked towards the refreshment table. There, I also met Fuyuka.

''Fuyuka.'' I said with a smile to the purple-haired girl.

''Naomi-chan.'' Fuyuka replied with a sweet smile.

''I saw you dancing earlier. Wow, you dance really well.'' I praised her.

''Thanks.'' Fuyuka replied with a blush.

''You too, Midorikawa.'' I said with a smile to the green-haired boy, who stood next to her.

''How do you know it was me?'' Midorikawa asked me shocked.

''Oh, there are a lot of things I know about you.'' I replied with a playful smile.

Midorikawa looked a bit awestruck, but laughed.

''This confirms you're the real Misumi Naomi. Always minding other people's business.'' He said.

I blushed.

''S-Sorry.'' I said.

Fuyuka giggled. She looked stunning in her light blue halter dress with a tight upper part and cotton ruffles at the bottom part, that start from her waist. The ruffles hung diagonally from her waist until the ground. The upper part was silky and decorated with pink blossoms. She wore a soft blue, silky mask, from which the outline was decorated with small diamonds. She also wore formal, silky, light blue gloves past her elbows. Her shoes were silver, open heels, who you could barely see underneath the gown.

''Already figured out who your date is?'' Fuyuka asked me.

I shook my head and smiled at the boy beside me.

''Nope.'' I replied.

I saw Midorikawa grin. _He must know it too, just like Mamoru!_ Now I knew for sure it was a boy from the soccer club. Midorikawa wasn't a member of Raimon Junior High, so he only could possibly know this boy if he was a member of the soccer club. My strategizing instinct suddenly returned. Maybe I could find out who this boy was before midnight. _Let's make it a challenge!_

''Hey girls!'' I suddenly recognized the voice of Aki.

I turned around and greeted the greenette. She wore an one-shoulder, silky white gown with a tight upper part, filled with glitters. The bottom part was silky and plain. The gown reached until the ground. She wore white, open heels underneath it and a plain, white mask.

''Did you already voted for Prom king and Prom queen?'' She asked.

The four of us shook our heads. Aki smiled.

''In front of the stage there, you can vote for your favorite couple. The results will be announced after midnight, when the masks are getting removed.'' She explained.

I smiled.

''We'll vote.'' Haruna said.

''Have you danced yet, Aki?'' Midorikawa asked.

Aki shook her head.

''I'm way too busy with other stuff.'' She replied.

''Awwhh…'' I said.

Aki giggled.

''I hope you all have a good time.'' She said.

''Oh, we have.'' Fuyuka replied, while she pecked Midorikawa on the cheek.

He smiled and blushed slightly. I smiled too.

''Hey, let's go vote for the cutest couple, okay?'' Fuyuka asked Midorikawa.

He nodded and together, they went toward the stage to vote. I sighed. It was pretty warm in the ballroom and wasn't used to crowded places. Somehow, I slightly started to panic and my breathing went faster. My date saw it and his eyes widened. He gently placed his right hand on my back, while he guided me outside the gymnasium. He let me sit down.

''Are you okay?'' He asked me worried, while he crouched down in front of me and looked me in the eyes.

I nodded, while I tried to control my breathing.

''Go-Gomenasai,'' I said guilty. ''I'm ruining your night.''

The boy in front of me smiled.

''It's okay. You're really not ruining it. I'm really having fun.'' He said.

I smiled.

''Thank you.'' I said, when I calmed down.

He sat down next to me.

''Aren't you used to crowded places?'' He asked me.

I nodded.

''I always lived quietly. This probably would be the first time I entered a place this crowded.'' I replied.

My date smiled. Together, we gazed at the sky, who was slowly turning dark. Stars twinkled proudly. It reminded me of the time I ran away from home and ended up by the riverbank. I sighed content. My life had changed a lot since that moment.

''Ah, you're smiling again.'' My date said.

I looked at him.

''Really, I still can't figure out who you are.'' I said.

The boy smiled.

''I'm glad. Otherwise, it wouldn't be this fun.'' He replied.

I kept looking at him. That smile… It gave me a hot choco feeling in my stomach. Before I knew it, we both leaned forward. My eyes closed and we were almost there.

''Naomi-chan!''

We both froze and our heads shot towards the source of the sound. It was Aki. Then, she noticed she had interrupted an important moment. She blushed.

''G-Gomen.'' She said.

''W-What's wrong, Aki?'' I asked, still startled from what almost occurred.

''I heard from Haruna and Fuyuka that you weren't feeling very well. I wanted to check upon you.'' She said.

Then she smiled.

''But I see you're already in good hands.'' She added.

I blushed.

''Arigato, Aki. I'm okay now.'' I said.

''T-Then I leave you two alone.'' Aki replied, before she walked away.

I didn't dare to look at my date. He had red cheeks too and didn't look at me either.

''S-So, it's a beautiful night, isn't it?'' I said to start a conversation.

My date smiled.

''It sure is.'' He replied.

''It's kinda cold, don't you think?'' I said, while I rubbed my arms.

The strapless dress was exposing a lot of my skin, so sitting outside started to become a little fresh. My date took of the colbert of his formal suit and hung it around my shoulders.

''A-Arigato gozaimasu.'' I said, while I held onto it with a blush on my cheeks.

We sat there for a moment in silence. To be honest, I thought this was the best part of the whole evening. Just the two of us, in a silent place with a romantic atmosphere.

''It's almost twelve o' clock.'' My date noticed, when he looked at his watch.

I blushed.

''Almost time to reveal yourself. Did you have fun?'' I asked.

My date nodded.

''It was the best night of my life.'' He replied.

I blushed.

''You're exaggerating.'' I said laughing.

''I'm certainly not.'' He replied.

I blushed another time, while I gave him a small push. He chuckled too.

''Well, shall we go inside again? We still have to vote on our favorite pair.'' My date suggested.

I nodded. Together, we walked back inside and headed towards the stage. In front of it stood a small table with a small box, a piece of paper and a pen.

''One vote per couple.'' I red out loud.

''Well, who are we choosing?'' My date asked.

''I think Fuyuka and Midorikawa are really cute together.'' I said.

My date smiled.

''Fuyuka and Midorikawa it is.'' He replied.

He wrote the names on a piece of paper. His handwriting looked familiar. Then, my eyes widened. It finally all fell into place. _That voice, the gentleman-like personality, the expensive car, the way he was sweet, but still a little bit worried and overprotective, the reason why he knows all the people we spoke to, why he was able to attend formal business meetings and could dance, the reason why he could read people's body language so well, why he seemed so intelligent, the crimson eyes that seemed so familiar, the hair that finally made sense to me, that handwriting and, most of all, the reason why I hadn't seen him all evening!_

''YOU'RE-''

''Minna-san!'' Aki interrupted me, while she walked onto the stage.

Everybody stopped dancing and the music went off.

''First of all, I'd like to know if you all had a great evening.'' She said, while she pointed the microphone towards the crowd.

''HAI!'' Everybody replied.

''Good! Then, I'd like to announce the prom king and prom queen. But first, it's time to remove the masks.'' She said.

All the lights in the gymnasium suddenly turned off. I couldn't see a thing anymore.

''WAIT!'' I said to the boy in front of me. ''I know who you are.''

''You figured it out just in time.'' The boy replied.

''Good to see you, Yuuto-chan.'' I said with a warm smile.

And after that, the lights went on and Kidou had removed his mask. His crimson eyes stared sweet at me. I smiled warm back and removed my own mask, so he could look into my chocolate brown eyes.

''Naomi-chan, it took you quite long. I thought better of an amazing game strategist.'' Kidou said with a wink.

I blushed.

''I can't believe I've been so blind!'' I replied.

Then, Fuyuka, Midorikawa, Endou, Elle, Haruna and Fudou joined us.

''Finally! You figured it out!'' Midorikawa said.

''Did she guessed it on time?'' Endou asked Kidou.

He grinned and nodded.

''JUST on time.'' He replied.

In the mean time, Aki already had picked up the box and counted the votes.

''There's no doubt. There's one big winner. With eighty percent of the votes, our prom king and prom queen are…'' Aki started.

Everybody hold their breaths.

''KIDOU AND MISUMI!'' Aki said.

I looked shocked. _Did I just become… prom queen?_ Everybody started clapping and Kidou offered me his arm. I blushed and hooked mine into his, like I did earlier. We both stepped onto the stage. I received a silly, plastic tiara, while Kidou got a special corsage. After we left the stage, I wanted to take it off again.

''No, keep it on!'' Haruna pleaded.

I sighed.

''It's silly.'' I said.

''No, it's cute!'' Fuyuka replied.

''Naomi-chan, can I take a picture of you and Kidou-kun?'' Aki said, when she also left the stage.

I sweat dropped.

''Do I really have to?'' I asked.

''Yes, you have to.'' Kidou whispered back into my ear, which made me froze.

He blew seductively in my ear and I blushed like mad, while shivers went up my spine.

''N-Nane yo!'' I said.

Kidou just chuckled.

''Gosh, you're sensitive.'' He replied.

I puffed up my cheeks.

''Mou…''

''Naomi-chan, Kidou-kun, smile!'' Aki said.

I smiled a sweet smile and I bet Kidou did the same. Then, Aki took the picture.

''Kawaii!'' She said, while she checked it.

''Let me see!'' Haruna said.

''Me too!'' Fuyuka added.

I just smiled.

''I get to see it some day. I don't care.'' I said.

Kidou chuckled.

''How did you finally know it was me?'' He asked me.

I smiled.

''Simple, your handwriting.'' I replied.

Kidou chuckled.

''And after that, everything fell into place.'' I continued.

''And, did you like it to be my date? At a certain point, I saw you worrying about another guy.'' Kidou asked.

I blushed like mad.

''I-I…'' I stammered.

_I can't possibly tell him I was thinking about him, can I?_

''It's okay. You don't have to tell me who it is.'' Kidou said with a warm smile.

But somehow, I could sense he was gloomy.

''Y-Yuuto-chan, I was thinking about you.'' I said.

I saw Kidou's head shot straight up.

''Nane?'' He asked shocked.

''Minna, it's time to go home!'' Aki said.

_AKI! You're really good in ruining moments… It's your third time already._

''A-Ah.'' I replied.

Kidou guided me outside, where the black car already was parked. We drove home in silence. But it wasn't an awkward silence. It was a 'Oh god, what does he think about me' silence. I guess we both needed time to think about everything that happened. Especially that moment outside when we almost…

''Mou…'' I mumbled.

''Something the matter?'' Kidou asked me.

I blushed.

''B-Betsuni.'' I replied.

Kidou chuckled. I quickly glared out of the window. When we reached my house, Kidou helped me out of the car. He walked me towards the door.

''Listen, I really had a lot of fun tonight.'' Kidou started with a blush.

''So did I.'' I replied.

''A-Are you content that I was your date instead of someone else?'' He asked a bit insecure.

I giggled.

''I really wished it was you.'' I replied.

Then, I quickly covered my mouth with my hands after realizing what I said.

''I-I mean… Well… MOU!'' I said, with a blush.

Kidou chuckled.

''You're so funny when you do that.'' He said.

''N-Nane…'' I mumbled embarrassed.

''Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow during soccer practice. Don't forget it starts later. It starts 11 a.m.'' Kidou said.

''A-Ah. I won't forget.'' I replied.

We exchanged a quick hug and then, he walked back to his car. I blushed, while I looked at his back. _So… this was it. A 'just friends hug'. But remember what he said earlier. We're just friends. Nothing more. Don't get your hopes up._ I sighed. _But that moment outside. And this evening. I was so sure I felt a spark. I don't want it to end like this._ For some reason, tears welled up in my eyes, while I kept looking at Kidou, who was making his way back to his car.

''YUUTO!'' I exclaimed, while tears took over my voice.

Kidou turned around.

''Dosta?'' He asked.

I ran the fastest as I could in the dress I wore and literally jumped in his arms. We both fell backwards, me on top of him. I clenched my fists at the border of his white formal shirt and pressed my lips firmly onto his, while I kept crying. _No freaking way that I'm letting this boy go! He's mine!_ After a while I let go of Kidou and sat straight again, letting Kidou go of my grasp. He slowly raised, until we both sat down, me on his lap. He looked with shocked eyes at me.

''Naomi…'' He said.

That was the moment I realized I made a huge mistake. The way those shocked eyes looked at me. I knew I had ruined a friendship. The tears kept on streaming.

''I-I'm sorry. I totally ruined our friendship. I know, I'm really-''

My eyes widened completely. Kidou had bends forward and cut off my sentence. His lips felt so warm… and so soft. And they were dedicated to me! I closed my eyes and relaxed, while I wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist, even though we were still in a sitting position. Kidou bit softly on my under lip. I opened my mouth, while the hot choco feeling in my stomach increased. The kiss deepened and Kidou explored my mouth. After three passionate, amazing minutes, we broke apart to gasp for air.

''Y-Yuuto, I-''

''I love you, Naomi-chan! I really do love you.'' Kidou interrupted me.

''Yuuto-chan…'' I replied.

I pressed another kiss on his lips.

''I love you too! You don't know how happy you just made me!'' I replied.

''Does this mean that we're… a thing?'' Kidou asked with a blush.

''Uhu!'' I nodded, also with a blush.

Kidou grinned and pulled me into another passionate kiss. After a long time, it was really time to say goodbye. I felt compassionate for Kidou's chauffeur who had to wait for two teens, until they were finally done with kissing each other.

''Sayonara, Yuuto-chan.'' I said with a wink.

''See you tomorrow.'' Kidou replied, while he gave me a kiss on my forehead, before he stepped in the car.

I waved the car goodbye, turned around on my spot, squeezed my eyes and jumped, while I squealed.

''KYAAA!''

Then, I walked back towards the front door with the brightest smile I've ever carried. Mai opened the door, but with a grin.

''Had fun?'' She asked innocent.

''YOU WERE PEEKING!'' I immediately shouted.

''Gomen gomen, but it was too cute!'' Mai apologized.

I saw several staff members with a blush too.

''Mou…'' I said, while I puffed up my cheeks.

Then, I giggled.

**End of Chapter**

**End of Story**


End file.
